Tagging
by SpicyCat
Summary: Rated M for strong sexual content! Tags to some of my favs from theicemenace and toosweet4u 57. As always, mostly McKeller but might sway over into other 'ships now and then. The Cat
1. Not So Random The Tag

**A/N:** Many thanks to theicemenace for permission to tag one of her "Friendship Files" stories again and to RoryFaller for the Beta. This one is for "Not So Random Acts of Friendship."

**Not So Random - The Tag**

He shook the bottle of polish she had chosen and was startled when she took it from him and set it aside. She rose up onto her knees, crawled to him then one hand came up to touch him on the cheek. He gasped at the contact then again when her lips touched his, just a small intake of breath. Pulling her onto his lap he leaned her back and followed her down.

Her hand traveled down his neck, across his chest then worked its way under the edge of his t-shirt to touch his skin. He moaned and she swallowed the sound before it could escape. Turnabout was fair play so he lifted the edge of the t-shirt she slept in and used his fingers to examine the ridges of her spine all the way up to her shoulders and down again.

They continued to touch each other through their clothes until Rodney finally put a stop to it. He had a meeting in the morning and sleep beckoned. Pulling her back against his chest, he moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes whispering, "I love you, Rodney." A few minutes later they were both asleep.

*****

Rodney slowly became aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was sleeping on a very hard surface. He moaned in dismay. _Oh, crap! We're in jail…again. This has to be _Sheppard's_ fault…again!_ His eyes opened just the barest crack. When he saw the spires of Atlantis he sagged in relief. _Okay, not in jail or prison. So, what am I doing sleeping on the…Oh, yeah, the slumber party and…Jennifer!_ He moved his head and looked around. The others had apparently gone back to their quarters because he was alone on the balcony. _No, not alone._

A feeling of contentment and warmth surrounded him when he remembered what had happened during the night. The woman he loved returned his feelings and the warmth wasn't just emotional, it was physical.

He looked down. Jennifer was spooning him from behind, a slender arm across his chest and one leg thrown over and between his. Because she was in her pj's she was not wearing a bra. He could feel the hard tips of her breasts pressing into his back. Her warm breath on his neck brought him quickly to a minor state of arousal, his semi-erection pushing at the front of his pants. _Oh, man! If she does this to me just by breathing on my neck what would happen if she…_

A gasp escaped when the hand on his chest slid down and began to rub him through his pants. "Mmm. Is that for me?" She rose up on one elbow and looked him in the face, her blonde hair loose. It made her look sweet and sensuous at the same time. "Morning, handsome."

He rolled to his back and took her in his arms. "Morning, beautiful. And yes, that is for you, that is if you, uh, well, what I mean is, if you don't, uh, then…" He stopped talking when her hands framed his face and she kissed him. "Mmm. That feels like a yes."

She kissed him again as her hand slipped down to once again stroke him making him even harder. While she did that he trailed a hand down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms following it around to her spine and slipping under the material to touch the cleft of her bottom. A quick intake of breath greeted his quest so he ventured a little further and squeezed one cheek.

"Oh! That's more than a yes, Rodney. That's an if-you-don't-make-a-move-soon-I'm-going-to-scream!"

The hand in the back of her pants came up to her shoulder and pulled her on top of him. Her legs straddled his hips and she used this position of power to rub against him increasing her level of arousal at the same time his amped up. "Keep doing that and this will be over before it can begin." He told her with a sheepish grin.

Her smile matched his in the amount of heat it generated. "Oh? Then I guess we'd have to start at the beginning and keep doing it until we get it, mmm, right."

"Okay."

*****

"Zelenka to McKay." Radek sighed when he received no answer to his third call to his department head. He tapped the headset again. "Zelenka to Keller." Again he got no answer. He turned to the group assembled in the conference room and shrugged.

"Why don't you start, Doctor Z? I'm sure he'll be here soon." The young Korean female scientist blushed when he turned his gaze on her. She had a bit of crush on the Czech and had been trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, he barely noticed her unless she'd done something wrong.

"Doctor, uh…"

"Kwon. Frances Kwon, sir, quantum chemistry. Uh, you can call me Fran."

"Fran, Doctor McKay has called for this meeting and did not share his agenda with me so we cannot start until he arrives."

"Oh." She looked down at her laptop then back up to him. "May I ask why you called Doctor Keller?"

Radek pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Rodney spends much time in the Infirmary and I thought that he might have gone there."

"So, what do we do until he arrives, sir?"

"I-"

Teyla entered at that moment. "Hello, everyone. I am here to give you a message from Doctor McKay. He will be unable to conduct this meeting. You will be contacted when it can be rescheduled."

"But why?" Radek, like any other scientist disliked having others waste his time.

"He is…indisposed."

"Is he ill?"

The Athosian could not cover up the twinkle in her eyes. "Somewhat. Doctor Keller is already attending to his…needs. I am certain that he will be up and around very soon."

"Thank you." He shrugged again then gathered up his laptop and other paraphernalia as did the other scientists. They filed quietly out and went back to their work areas. Teyla saw that Radek and the dark-haired female scientist, Frances Kwon, were talking animatedly together. It was gratifying to see that Radek was finally taking an interest in someone.

Teyla watched them go with a sigh. She did not like to lie though it was not _really_ a lie, just a twisting of the truth.

*****

Jennifer pushed herself upright with her hands on his chest then gathered the fabric of his t-shirt and exposed him to her gaze. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the lips, chin, neck and sternum then rubbed her fingers over his flat male nipples making him gasp.

He used his hands to lift her shirt so he could see her breasts. He handled them delicately, as if they were fragile and priceless, just holding them in his hands. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." His tone was reverent.

"You seen lots of them, have you?" She clenched the muscles of her buttocks and brought her legs tighter against his hips.

"Not as many as I'd have liked and none at all in quite a while." His eyes met hers and something flickered in their depths that he was at a loss to interpret.

Her hands came up to cover his urging him to squeeze the fleshy globes. He obliged her and was rewarded with a gasp then a moan as he lightly pinched her nipples. Eyes closed, her head tipped back as she leaned into his grasp. "Oh, Rodney! Please, I need…"

He rolled her onto her back reaching between them to slide his hand again beneath her pajama bottoms. "What do you need, Jennifer? Tell me."

"You," she panted. "I need…need you to, oh, God, please touch me, Rodney!"

He eased his hand between her thighs. As soon as he pushed the tips of his fingers inside, she gasped his name and her hands clutched him tight as she rode the wave of her orgasm. When he felt the contractions begin to fade, he gently kissed her lips.

She was embarrassed at how quickly she had gone over the edge. Of course, it was her first real orgasm so maybe it was not so surprising. When she could think again, she looked up into his face. "I'm sorry. We should have done that together."

He stretched out next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her damp temple. "No, that was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

"But I've never…at least not like that."

"Really?"

The blush on her cheeks was sweet. "Yeah, somehow it's not the same if you have to, um, do it yourself."

"True."

"Speaking of which, I think it's your turn." Before he could protest, she pushed him onto his back and had his pants undone so she could reach inside and touch him. She smiled at his Doctor Seuss boxers. He automatically lifted his hips when she pulled his pants down to completely expose him to the morning air.

"Uh, Jennifer, what are you-"

"Sh! Don't worry. Jennifer will take _good_ care of you." She sat back, pulling her bottoms off leaving her naked from the waist down as well. Straddling his lap, he felt her hot, tight warmth surrounding him before he could formulate a response had he been able to.

"Oh, God, Jennifer! You feel so…so…" His hands grasped her hips to help her raise and lower herself. He felt his orgasm building but she could not possibly be ready yet and he did _not_ want to do this without her so he flipped her onto her back to take a small measure of control.

"But, Rodney-"

"Trust me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good." He pushed into her over and over again, just a small, tiny movement, as he reached between them locating that sensitive pearl of nerves. His calloused fingertip feathered over it ever so gently and he was gratified to hear her breath hitch signaling that she was building again.

"R-Rodney…I can't…believe…I'm so close a-a-again." She locked her gaze with his. "But you needn't wait for me."

He pulled most of the way out and all ten of her nails dug into his back keeping him in place. It hurt but in a good way. He _wanted_ her mark on him, to know that he belonged only to _her_ as she belonged only to _him_. "Ladies first!" he insisted and thrust deep over and over again.

A low whine began to swell from her throat and he felt her contractions once again. Her climax released the rein he had on himself, and he pounded into her once, twice, three times, and came with a blinding ferocity.

Shuddering with satisfaction, he eased down on top of her, scooped her close and rolled to his side. The little aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed around him. He stroked a hand down her hair as her warm breath whispered over his ear. "Oh, Rodney, that was…"

The sound of voices coming down the hall broke the spell that had woven itself around them as they rolled away from each other. She slipped her pajama bottoms back on while he pulled his up pants and yanked the zipper up. They surged to their feet looking around for escape or somewhere to hide. Finding neither they made a silent agreement to brazen it out.

*****

Sheppard and Ronon walked onto the patio to find a blanket and pillow on a floor littered with the remnants of pork rinds, pretzels, M&M's, limes and an empty bottle of tequila. The rail was lined with empty beer bottles and shot glasses.

"See? I told you that bottle came from here and…" Sheppard was saying to the big Satedan.

"…and that is why you should never eat oysters in a month without an 'R' in it." Jennifer was saying to Rodney.

He nodded understanding. They were sitting side by side on the long padded bench, close but not too close. "John! What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing."

"We're just, uh, watching the sunrise."

"Huh." John's eyes took in Jennifer's blonde hair sticking up all over the place, her pajama bottoms that were inside out, the fact that Rodney's bright blue boxers were caught in his zipper and the aroma of… _Yeah. It smells like sex out here._ He put two and two together and came up with…_Whoa!_

"Okay. Did, uh, someone have a party last night that they didn't invite us to?"

"Who? Us? Of course not. We, uh, found…it…this…way." John looked as if he did not believe them. "We'll, uh, be happy to clean it up though, won't we, Jennifer?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes. Yes, of course we will, Rodney." Even to her own ears the casual cheerfulness in her voice sounded forced.

"You know, you missed an important meeting this morning."

"What?!" Rodney looked at his watch. "Oh, crap! I guess I, uh, probably overslept." He stood as did Jennifer and together they started gathering up the remains of the slumber party. John and Ronon watched them for a few minutes then left the way they had come.

The two men walked silently down the hall and stepped into the transport. Just as the door closed, Ronon said, "They had sex, didn't they?"

To which John replied, "Yeah" with a smirk just as the light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Back on the patio, Rodney and Jennifer stopped cleaning to share a look.

"Do you think they believed us?" She asked as they piled the detritus from the party onto her blanket for easy removal.

Rodney nodded. "No!" There was a short space of silence before he opened his arms. She stepped into them and he enfolded her in his embrace, kissed her on the temple and brushed the hair from her face. They both started laughing.

*****

It was very early morning in the infirmary and Jennifer was alone sitting in front of her workstation. Her thighs and breasts ached but in a good way. She had tried working on her research but couldn't concentrate. Everything reminded her of Rodney.

She could not help watching the clock. Her relief would be in shortly and she planned on surprising Rodney by letting herself into his room and climbing into bed with him. He had to be on duty by 0800 so even if they only slept in the same bed together for a couple of hours she would be happy just to be close to him. And now that she knew that the sex was good she'd make sure they did it more often. _Good? Oh, no! As Tony the Tiger would say, it was gr-r-r-reat! _ _Not that I've had many experiences to compare it to but it was great for _me_! I wonder what the protocol is for discussing past sexual histories. Should I ask the staff psychologist? Amanda? Carson? No, not Carson! It'll be embarrassing enough to speak to another woman about this. I don't think I can talk about sex to someone who is like a surrogate father, even if he _is_ a doctor._

"Jennifer? Jennifer!" Amanda was snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry. I was…"

"In your happy place? No kidding!" Her eyes sparkled with humor. "By the way, congratulations."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer crossed her arms, not able to meet her eyes.

Now she laughed out loud. "You're _kidding_, right? You and Doctor McKay finally did some mattress dancing didn't you?"

"Wh-what gives you, uh, that idea?"

"You are _glowing._ You might as well have a sign around your neck that says, 'I had sex last night and it was _gr-r-r-reat!_'" She waved her hands in the air unconsciously mirroring Jennifer earlier thoughts. The young doctor looked at the floor and said nothing. "Come on. Spill it. There's something besides sex on your mind right now."

Jennifer stood and paced to the exam table, turned and rested her hips against it. "Well, yes and no. I…haven't exactly had a lot of experience with being, you know, intimate with the opposite sex. I'm not sure of the…protocol involved in discussing past, um, associations." She forced herself to look Amanda in the eye. "He deserves to know the truth, a-a-about me, I mean, that I was…"

Amanda got what her friend was not exactly saying. She went to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "You were a virgin when you and Doctor McKay…?"

"No. But I might as well have been because my one and only experience left more than a little to be desired."

"Is there a chance that this previous experience could cause difficulty for the two of you at some point down the road?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and suddenly had to move or jump out of her skin. "Yes. No. Maybe. I-I-I don't _know!_" She waved her arms in the air helplessly. "It's possible. I mean I wasn't…forced but still…"

"My advice, which you are free to take or not, as you see fit, is to tell him but make sure you are on neutral ground. Talking about past relationships can be a real mood killer so enjoy just being together without worrying about getting naked. A glass of wine or two to help you relax during dinner _then_ bring it up. Telling him will encourage him to do the same if he has something in his own past that he thinks you should know about." Jennifer had come back to stand next to her again. Amanda bumped Jennifer's shoulder with her own. "If I've learned one thing about Doctor McKay over the years it's that when he loves he does so with his whole being. It's all or nothing for him. He already loves you, and _nothing_ you could tell him will change that."

"But what about…"

"Katie? He didn't really love her. I could see it in his eyes, the way he conducted himself around her especially in public. He _thought_ he loved her but wasn't in that relationship with both feet or they'd still be together. With her it was more like he was in love with the _idea_ of being in love. I think he saw what his sister had, how happy she was with her husband and wanted the same thing so badly that he was willing to settle for less than the best." Amanda forced Jennifer to look at her with a hand on her chin. "Go. Get some sleep. You're off tonight so make some plans, talk to him…_then_ get naked."

*****

Jennifer entered the Mess Hall and stopped just inside the door. There he is! Her heart swelled. She wanted to drag him away from the bright lights, strip him naked and have her way with him, again and again and again until they were too tired to keep going. They would sleep for a few hours and do it all over again, but first they had to talk. She took a deep breath, pasted on a cheery smile and headed for the table. _He's already gotten me something to drink. How sweet!_

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey." He stood and held her chair. "I was beginning to think I got the time wrong."

"Sorry I'm late."

When she looked up at him and smiled he gave in to temptation and kissed her. He almost lost it when she moaned into his mouth but he forced himself to sit across from her without touching her further. He was not much for public displays of affection but she made him want to forget about everyone else and take her right there.

"So, what would you like for supper? I think they have meatloaf and spaghetti."

"Could we…talk first? Maybe go out to the patio for a little privacy?"

_Nonononono! She's dumping me already?! _"Uh, sure."

Though the patio was sparsely populated at this hour, she led the way to a table in the corner as far from the others as possible. "Um, what I have to say is sort of a good news/not-so-good news thing, but I think it's important that you know something about me, about my…past."

"You don't…"

"_Yes,_ I do. Now just listen and don't interrupt." She pointed a finger at him. "I mean it or you won't be getting lucky with me again for the foreseeable future." _Liar! He can have you _anytime_ he wants. All he has to do is…smile. Yeah, just like that! Argh! Focus, Keller! Focus!_

His eyes widened then he mimed locking his lips and hiding the key. _Okay, so she _isn't_ dumping me. But what…_

"I know you're supposed to lead with the good news, but too bad. _I'm_ running this show so, first, the not-so-good news." She hesitated then, steeling her resolve, plunged ahead. "Before this morning I'd only been intimate with one man…_ever_, and just the one time.

"It was my third year of medical school and he was the TA for my Family Medicine class. We always seemed to be in the library, cafeteria or the off-campus coffee shop at the same time so we often sat together and talked. Near the end of the year he told me he…cared about me but that any relationship beyond the platonic was prohibited because of his position. I told him I felt the same way and that we could find a way to be together if we really wanted to. He agreed and we began to meet secretly off campus for dinners, movies and other, you know, date-like activities. One night we got caught in a heavy rainstorm. The streets flooded and I wasn't able to get back to my apartment so he said I could sleep on his sofa. Well, long story short, I didn't sleep on the sofa.

"The next morning he dropped me off in front of my apartment building, didn't even kiss me good-bye, and then he was gone. He never came back to school and I never saw him again. I found out later that he'd left amid allegations of inappropriate behavior with other female students. But none of that is important. What _does_ matter is if I had gone by that one less-than-stellar experience, if I hadn't known that it _should_ have been better than it was, then I would never have…" She paused for breath and a long drink of her iced tea. She could see how hard it was for Rodney not to say anything and just the fact that he had not made her love him even more.

"Okay, enough wallowing. Now for the, hopefully, good news." She came around the table and sat next to him, taking him by the hand. "Rodney, this morning was…indescribable." She blushed. "Not only was it my first _real_ orgasm, it was so _hot_, so _fantastic,_ so…unbelievably incredible that it will, forevermore, be that experience by which I judge all other, uh, experiences. Now don't freak out but…I want any and_ all_ of those future experiences to be with _you _and _only_ you. No one else. If this morning was the only time you and I were together that way then it would have to be my last time ever because I can't imagine doing it with anyone else." She looked into his eyes but the man who always wore his heart on his sleeve was, for once, unreadable.

Without a word, he got up, took her by the hand and led her to her quarters. He ran her a bubble bath, helped her undress then washed her back, arms and legs and stepped out while she washed the rest. Not once did he try anything.

When she was done, he carefully dried her then helped her into her pajamas. He led her to the bed and had her sit on the side while he took off his jacket, shoes, socks and pants. Clad only in his t-shirt and boxers, he circled to the other side of the bed, lay down then urged her down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his left side, close to his heart, then switched off the light.

"Rodney…"

Taking her left hand in his right, he kissed her knuckles and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, love." His soft snoring started a few minutes later but it was a while before she finally went to sleep, but at least she did it in the arms of the man she loved.

*****

Rodney awoke fully aroused. He knew it was just his morning erection but did not want Jennifer to get the wrong idea so he tried to slip out of her grasp, thinking he would get dressed and leave. He composed a short note in his head while he tried to untangle himself from her arms and legs without waking her but she clutched him tighter, whimpering in her sleep.

He thought about all she had told him last night and anger at a man whose name he did not even know took up residence in his brain and refused to leave. _How could anyone treat this beautiful, kind, compassionate, caring woman like a…? _ He could not even _think_ the word. Last night, when she had finished telling him her story, his only thought, well, after wanting to do irreparable harm to the morally reprehensible _pig_ that had broken her heart, had been to take care of her, give her comfort and reassure her that he would be there for her _no matter what._ She was not just a woman he wanted to have sex with but _the_ woman, the one he wanted to make love to, yes, but also the one he wanted to be _with_ and be there _for_ always. She was his one, his only…his soulmate.

Jennifer rolled away from him so he took the opportunity to carefully sit up. He was reaching for his pants when the bed shifted and she wrapped both arms around him kissing him on the neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, nowhere?"

"Exactly! At least not for a while." Before he knew what she had planned, he was on his back with her astride him. "I love you, Rodney. Please make love to me!"

He feigned disinterest, turning his head to glance at the clock. "I don't know. You see, I have to be in Ops soon to do a sensor recalibration and you know how much I enjoy recalibrating the sensors. Then there's…"

"Rodney!"

Both arms around her, he rolled until she was looking up at him with bemusement. His eyes roamed over her face then he lowered his head and kissed her, just a sweet touching of their lips, no invasion, no demands. A fire ignited and she began to make demands of her own. Her hands framed his face as she urged him to open his mouth. Their tongues touched and she gasped. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she pushed herself against him feeling him grow harder.

She wanted to touch him unencumbered so she pulled his shirt off over his head, tossed it away and ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back. The indentations from where she had dug in her nails the other morning were still in his flesh and it made her smile.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Don't stop, Rodney. Please!"

"I won't, but there's something that I want…_need_ to do."

"Oh? Like what?"

He brought a finger to his lips for quiet and pushed off of her to kneel beside the bed. Taking both of her hands in his he kissed the knuckles of one then the other before placing them beside her head. He grasped the waistband of her pajama bottoms and she automatically lifted her hips so he could pull them down and toss them away. Then he pulled her upright and removed her top. Bringing it to his nose he inhaled deeply. "Mmm."

She watched him intently wondering what he had in mind but he just knelt there looking at her naked body making her blush. She moved to cover herself but he stopped her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Like a goddess. Venus rising from the water." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, nibbled that spot behind her ear that she did not know could be so sensitive making her sigh, down her neck then, after a slight pause, took one throbbing breast in his mouth. She arched up off the bed as he sucked her deep then again when he moved to the other side. Each time he pulled her into his mouth it set off an answering pulse farther down, between her legs, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Now that she had felt the real thing she knew the signals, knew that she was quickly approaching that precipice and she wanted…wanted…what? She wanted, needed something, but what? She could not remember. Her brain had fogged over, unable to form even the most rudimentary thoughts, but she could still feel, had become ultra sensitive everywhere his hands and mouth touched her. He kissed his way down her torso, his hands following down her sides going in at her waist and out again at the curves of her hips. His hands slipped down to her knees, lifting first one then the other so that her feet were flat on the bed. He gently pushed her thighs apart until she was totally open to him.

"Rodney…?"

"Sh! Don't worry. Rodney will take _good_ care of you." He repeated the words she had said to him the previous morning, raised his head and smiled the wickedest smile she'd ever seen. "Now, no talking while I'm working. Just sit back…and enjoy it." All she could see now was the top of his head.

He parted her, needing to know if she tasted as good here as her lips and breasts had. His swept his tongue gently over her hot flesh and she cried out, her hips rising to meet his questing tongue. Her thighs clenched and fell open repeatedly while she writhed and panted. He slipped a finger inside her as he continued licking her as if she were the sweetest treat. When he pulled his finger out she gasped. _Ah, there it is!_

"Oh! Rodney…I-I-I, oh, God, I'm not going to last much longer." She felt him smile and gently kiss the inside of both thighs.

"Good. Ready for the big finish?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Her breath started coming in short, sharp pants, faster and faster. He kept touching something sensitive as he pushed in and again when he withdrew. She knew what it was but couldn't think. The need for something she could not name built inside her. She wanted to scream but air refused to enter her lungs. "Oh!" She cried out as the first spasm hit then again when he pushed two fingers inside her as he sucked on her sweet spot.

Her body clenched tightly around his fingers, over and over and over, his name a long, sweet sigh on her lips as the orgasm ripped through her body like a runaway train. He kept his hands and mouth on her until the internal tightening stopped then moved up beside her on the bed, pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

She wanted to embrace him but couldn't make her arms work.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Oh, God, Rodney, what did you _do_ to me?" She opened her eyes to see him watching her with a very self-satisfied grin.

"Well, last night you said that our first time together was the most incredible you'd ever experienced and it would be the yardstick by which you measured all other encounters."

"Yeah, so?"

"So-oo, you should have known that, due to my _highly_ competitive nature, a statement such as that would force me to try to outdo, well, myself."

She was finally able to raise her arms and pulled him close. "And you did…_spectacularly!_"

Her breasts flattened against his bare chest reminding him that he was still painfully aroused but he was not worried about himself. "So it was good?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She punctuated each word with a kiss to his lips, one leg coming up and over both of his. His hardness pressed into the soft flesh of her belly. "Oh, Rodney, why didn't you say something?"

"I'm…fine. _You _are the one that's important right now."

"No! This has to be a two-way street or what's the point in being together this way?" She pushed him over onto his back and lowered her hands to the waist of his boxers, carefully easing them down and off. They were completely naked with each other for the first time. She stared at him, entranced. "Oh! It's…beautiful."

He blushed. "Uh, thanks."

"I mean it. As a doctor I have seen my share of naked men, touched more than a few but none in quite this way. Yesterday morning I was so hot for you I didn't pay any attention to… All I wanted was you inside me as quickly as possible. Now I want to savor every moment. Take my time and do it…right."

His hands framed her face, his thumbs feathering over the apples of her cheeks. "Jennifer, I…I love you. I think I have since the first moment I set eyes on you."

"Mmm. Do you know how…exciting and, mmm, thrilling that is to hear?" She took his hands and put them on her breasts again. He didn't need encouragement to begin manipulating them. The hard points of her nipples poked his palms stirring his arousal even more. He rolled the hard nubs between his thumb and forefinger making her twist and squirm. "Oh, Rodney!" She gasped as a throbbing began between her legs again. It built so quickly that she didn't have time to warn him. Gasping her release, she closed her eyes until he kissed her on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, Jennifer! I didn't know."

"_What _didn't you know?"

"That women could…explode just by having their breasts touched."

"It depends on the woman…and the man."

"Huh." He filed the information away for future reference.

She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him again tilting her hips up and back making him moan. "This time we're doing it _my_ way. No highway option."

"Whatever you say. You're in charge."

Her smile was filled with love as she moved against him sensuously. She pushed back till she was positioned over his thighs and wrapped her hand around his erection. He gasped when she touched him then began to wiggle. A smile played on her lips as she stroked him up and down. It turned into a full out grin when she rubbed her thumb over the sensitive head. "Oh! Jennifer, please…I-I can't…"

"Can't what?" She stroked him harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Jennifer!" He drew in a deep breath. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Good!" Just when she thought he was close to the edge, she stopped her manipulations, took his hands in hers, threading their fingers together and pulling herself forward until she was poised directly over him. With a cry of triumph, she lowered herself onto him in one swift downward stroke. Using her knees and the strong muscles of her glutes, she began to rise and fall, faster and faster. He gasped as he reached the first peak and tried to roll her to her back but she resisted. "Uh-uh. _My_ way, remember?"

He barely heard her as bliss beckoned. She gasped and began to contract around him sending him over the precipice with her. He let go in a white-hot rush, over and over again until he was completely drained. The aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed around him as he pulled her against his chest. He kissed each cheek, her nose then, finally, her lips. Careful to stay connected he rolled them to the side and whispered, "Your way is _so_ much better than the highway."

She laughed, her head resting against his chest near his heart. Just before sleep claimed her, he spoke. Just three little words but three of the most important words in any language. "I love you."

**The End**


	2. If You Can’t Say Something Nice…The Tag

**A/N:** Thanks to toosweet4u_57 for permission to tag one of her Jennifer and Rodney stories and to RoryFaller for the Beta. This one is for "If You Can't Say Something Nice…"

**If You Can't Say Something Nice…The Tag**

Jennifer was waiting for Rodney when his team returned to Atlantis just under four hours later. She stepped forward, took his face in both hands and kissed him right there in front of everyone. They kissed for so long that Sheppard finally tapped Rodney on the shoulder.

The physicist shucked his backpack and vest and passed them, his P-90 and 9mm to Sheppard then waved him away. Now that the obstructions had been removed, Jennifer's and Rodney's arms went around each other and their lips touched again. Eventually she pushed out of his arms, took him by the hand and led him to her quarters where he stayed all night…and most of the next day and didn't _once_ complain about not having the special mattress for his back. In fact, he had no complaints whatsoever…and neither did Jennifer.

* * * * *

For weeks she had been wanting him, wanting to make love with him, to touch and be touched by him. And now that they were alone together in private and they were going to be intimate for the first time she was nervous. It was easy to be bold when the end result was still abstract but now it was inevitable. She wanted to be one of those women who could just get naked with a guy without a second thought but she was not.

_Okay, you can do this, Keller. He thinks you're a woman of the world, uh, galaxy, whatever, so take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and get busy. It's not like you're a virgin but those other two guys didn't seem to care if you…participated as long as you were warm female body and the last time was _long _before you came to Atlantis. _

_First we have to get naked. Or do we? That's not required if he just wants to make out, not go beyond, oh, third base, right? Well, then you have to _make_ him want to! You're a doctor, you can figure this out. _

She smiled and took him by the hand leading him to the bed. She pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants, up over his head and off. He tried to do the same to her and she gently pushed his hands away. "Me first." She told him firmly but with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She turned him and had him sit on the side of the bed while she untied and removed his boots and socks. Then she had him stand again. Her eyes traveled up his chest to his face. When she reached for the tab on his pants she could feel how aroused he was and it thrilled her that she could do that to him without really touching him.

"Careful." He warned as she eased the zipper down. She undid the button and parted the material and laughed. He was wearing white boxers with bright green shamrocks all over them.

"Are these your…lucky boxers?"

He looked down as if he had forgotten what he was wearing. "Well, I've never gotten _lucky_ in them, if that's what you mean. I just reached into the drawer and pulled out the first pair I came to not for one second thinking that I would be lucky enough to get to make love to you today."

She reached up and kissed him. "That's sweet." Her hands pulled his pants down and they slid to his ankles. She crouched and, at her direction, he lifted first one foot then the other while she pulled them over his feet. Without the material of his pants to hold it his erection made the front of his boxers poked out impressively. She looked down and saw movement. The longer she watched the more he moved. "Mmm. He has a mind of his own, doesn't he?"

Though she was taking the lead in this he just had to touch her, feel her smooth, warm skin on his fingertips and palms. She'd taken off her jacket and was wearing that light blue sleeveless uniform top with the little V in the front he liked so much. "Only around you, Jennifer. Only around you." He brought his hands up to her shoulders, slipping his fingers under the edge to touch her clavicle. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Her reaction was so sweet he decided to try something else. On the outside of her top, he feathered his fingers over her shoulders to her neck. She did not protest so he leaned forward and kissed her at the junction of her neck and shoulder, up her neck and behind her ear. First he licked the area then he sucked on it. That brought him the best reaction yet. Her hands on his waist clenched at the same time she gasped.

"Oh, God, Rodney!" she panted, "You-you have to s-s-stop!"

He leaned back to look in her face. "Stop? I thought you liked that.'

Her hands came up to frame his face. "I did like it, very much, but I'm in charge for the time being and you're making me lose my mind. If I can't think I can't keep to my plan. Now kiss me and let me get back to what I was doing." He did as she requested, dropping his hands to his side. She took his hands and put them on her waist. "There and nowhere else unless I say so."

"Your wish is my command, M'Lady."

Her thumbs hooked inside the waist of his boxers carefully inching them down. She did not want to touch him yet so she cautiously pulled the front out and over his erection then let the white and green material fall to the floor. As before, she had him lift each foot and removed them. She took a couple of steps backward so she could see all of him. His hands fell away to hang at his sides. Her eyes started at his feet, moved to his legs. He had great legs, just enough hair to tickle. She got to his thighs and stopped. Taking a deep breath she brought her eyes to his erection. Oh, my! He is amazing. She knew men often brag about the size of their penises but his was what she would say was the perfect size. Not too big, not too small. She could not help it, she just kept staring. It started to bounce off his abdomen and he put a hand down to stop it. Without thinking she licked her lips.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, I should inform you that it wouldn't be a good idea at this point." His voice brought her out of her trance.

"What? Oh!" She blushed. "No! _No_, of course not. Oh, uh, I-I-I mean, not that I don't _want_ to, uh, eventually, it's just that, well, it's just not the right, um, what I _mean_ is…" She laughed and covered her mouth with her hands bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I'm sorry. That did _not_ come out right."

"It's fine. Strangely enough, I understood _exactly_ what you meant."

She sagged in relief. "Good!"

"So what's next? On the agenda, I mean. Or are we just going to stand here like this until one of us falls asleep?"

"No." She stepped closer taking his hands in hers. "Next on the list is…_you_ undress _me_."

"Really?" She nodded and he lifted his hands to her waist, pulled the top from the waistband of her pants, up over her head and tossed it to the floor with his clothes. Next to go was her shoes and socks. He took her hands and brought her back to her feet. She was holding her breath in anticipation as he unbuttoned and unzipped then slowly slid her pants down her legs. Stepping daintily out of them, she kicked them away. Now she stood there in nothing but her matching blue bra and bikini panties. He looked at her for so long she started to blush. The urge to cover herself was almost more than she could resist but resist she did.

"Don't stop now, Rodney."

He could not talk, just nodded. Stepping forward he reached behind to unhook her bra and slide it away. His hands came up as if to cup her breasts but he stopped short of actually touching her. "They are so…"

"Small? Tiny? Minute? Can only be seen with an electron microscope?"

He laughed. "No. They aren't exceptionally large but they are so, so…perfect." As he watched he saw the dusty pink nipples harden as if he had actually touched them. "Oh, my! Did, uh, _I_ do that?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding! The first time I met you all you did was _look_ at me and this happened." She indicated her breasts. "You don't even have to smile. If I just hear your voice or," leaning forward slightly, she inhaled, "smell you and it happens. That and, uh, other parts of me get all warm and…" He moaned and she stopped talking. "Sorry. Please go on."

"I was just looking at you but that's not what you mean." He stepped close enough to put his hands on her hips, slipped his hands inside the band of her panties and pushed them to the floor dragging his palms down the outside of her legs leaving heat in his wake. Again she stepped out of them and kicked them away. He kept his eyes on her face.

"Rodney? A-A-Aren't you going to…look at me?"

"I want to but…I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of what I might do because, right now, _all_ I can think of is making love to you. And if I look at you I won't be responsible for my actions."

Her slow sensuous smile dissolved what was left of his brain cells. She took him by the hand. "Come on. Time for a shower and _just_ a shower. We'll get to the…good stuff in a few minutes."

* * * * *

Twenty minutes later they were back in the bedroom. "What next, M'Lady?"

Again she blushed. "I do have one specific request. It's something I've never done, or rather, never had done _for_ me."

The smartest man in two galaxies knew what she was asking. "I would consider it an honor to be allowed to do that for you." He had her lay down on the bed with her legs off the side, then raised her knees and put her feet flat on the bed, slowly parting her thighs. _Oh, my God! She is so beautiful inside, outside and _here!

Getting down on his knees he leaned forward and, before she could brace herself, he parted her blonde curls and swept his tongue over her. The second he touched her, her hips rose up from the bed and his tongue pushed deep. He pulled back a bit so he could slide a finger inside her and once again licked her. She gasped so loud he was certain that passer's by could hear her even though the rooms were soundproof. Her hands touched his head and her fingers threaded into his hair.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact he had barely touched her and she was ready to explode. What would happen if he _really_ got to work, using that amazing ability to concentrate on the task at hand to the exclusion of everything and turned it to…making love to her?

No sooner had the thought skidded through her barely functioning mind than he did exactly that. He was on her like he had been lost in the dessert and she was a pool of cool, clean water. His tongue flicked against her only just touching her, feeling like the wings of a butterfly but much faster. And the fingers he kept pushing inside her touched a very sensitive spot going in and coming out again.

She pushed her hips up to meet his tongue and mouth, his finger moving in and out faster and faster. Then he did the unthinkable: He stopped. But before she could protest, she felt him parting her curls again and seeking out her sweet spot. His tongue swept over the spot once, twice then he put his mouth over it and sucked hard just as he pushed his finger in and out very quickly.

Her breath snagged in her throat. She wanted to scream but could not draw in enough air. Her hands in his hair clenched just as she exploded and now she did scream his name. Her orgasm went on and on because he kept stoking the fire, kept pushing in and pulling out, flicking her with his warm wet tongue.

When her internal clenching slowed and stopped, he got to his feet and lay down beside her, his hand still between her thighs. As soon as he settled next to her she grabbed his ears and pulled him to her for a long hot kiss. She finally released him and fell back, still panting. "Oh…my…God! That was…"

"Okay?"

"Oh, it was way more than okay. I think it's safe to say that was the single _best _orgasm I have _ever_ had." She looked him in the eye so he would know she was telling the truth. Her arms still felt a little rubbery but she forced herself to embrace him, bringing his head down to her chest, near her heart. She had the feeling that this was just the beginning…and she was right. It _was_ just the beginning.

* * * * *

Jennifer pulled his head down to her chest. He heard her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her ribs. He was astonished! She had had a mind blowing orgasm just seconds after he began touching her. Giving Jennifer such pleasure did more for his sense of self-worth than all the weeks of therapy with the staff psychologist. His faith in himself took a giant leap. _I am cancelling _all_ of my appointments with Doctor __Rossovskaya! From now on, I get all the therapy I need from Jennifer!_

The hand between her legs started moving, touching and sliding against her. She gasped his name and put her hand on top of his to stop him. "Wh-what are you doing now?"

"Testing a theory." She felt his warm breath on the upper curve of her breast and his hand moved a little faster. Lifting his head he took her breast in his mouth sucking hard.

"Wh-wh-" She paused for breath, "What, _oh_, theory is that?"

"That you're multi-orgasmic."

"Oh, uh, in that, uh, case, _oh!_" He did not wait for permission, just went back to sucking her breast. The hand between her legs had not stopped. Of their own volition her legs began to twitch in time with the movements of his hand. He pushed into her again and again, finding that sensitive spot just inside. When she moaned she felt him smile against her. The cool air of her room brushed over her wet nipple as he moved to the other side, his tongue and lips giving her other breast the same treatment.

She was quickly approaching the pinnacle again and wanted them to go there together this time so her hand felt around finally finding his erection. He gasped when she touched him and again when she began to move.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! R-R-Rodney, please…I want…" His hand had slowed its foray between her legs when she touched him. He reached between them with his free hand and pried her fingers from his flesh.

"This is _my_ theory to test so just enjoy it for now." He was on her like a mad man. Touching, pushing, licking, sucking, never any one sensation for too long. Her eyes had drifted closed removing one channel of distraction and he let her. Her hips came off the bed when he pushed two fingers inside her while using his thumb to rub that little cluster of nerves at the top. One, two, three sweeps and she was there again, pulsing and calling his name.

When she came to her senses again, he was beside her cuddling her close, brushing the hair from her face and kissing her temple, her cheek, her lips. "Oh, _Rodney!_"

* * * * *

They lay there so long he thought she had gone to sleep until he felt her hand touch him again. He sucked air between his teeth at her touch then her free hand came up and pushed him onto his back. She followed him over draping herself on his chest and kissing him on the lips, both hands framing his face.

His hands rested on the small of her back then slid to her sides and up to the outer curve of her breasts. Slipping his thumbs between them he rubbed the hard nubs. She gasped and removed his hands. "I'm in charge, remember? So we're doing this my way."

"Okay."

She placed his hands alongside his head away from the action. His touch muddled her thinking and she wanted to concentrate. Kissing each closed eyelid, the corners of his mouth then, finally, his lips, she scooted back until she was straddling his thighs, his hardness pressing into the soft flesh of her stomach. She kissed her way down his chest, flicking her tongue over his flat male nipples then rubbing her face in his chest hair letting it tickle her cheeks.

Rolling to the side, she wrapped her hand around his erection and began moving up and down. He moaned and closed his eyes. She kept going, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head then moving down to cup him below, driving him crazy,

Scooting back up until her hips were lined with his, her legs on the outsides of his and slightly on her knees, she moved forward and back rubbing herself against him. Everywhere they touched she felt heat. He writhed beneath her. When she felt he was close to the edge, she stopped and just looked at him with placid eyes. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Jennifer?"

"Rodney, I want to feel your body on top of mine, making me feel safe and wanted and loved."

He obliged her, rolling on top of her, surrounding her in warmth and tenderness. "Yes, my love."

She could feel his erection poised at her damp opening but he did not push inside yet. What was he waiting for? It was not like she's going to say no at this stage of the game. "Rodney?"

"You're in charge. Tell me what you want me to do." Moving just a little, letting the friction of their bodies generate even more heat, he built the passion for both of them.

She wrapped her legs around his hips pushing against him wanting him to just _do _it. "I-I-I want you…"

"Where?"

Her breath hitched. "I-I-Inside."

"What do you want?" He eased just an inch or so inside her making her gasp.

"_Oh!_ Please!"

"Go ahead, Jennifer. _You_ are the boss of _me_. _Demand_ that I do your biding!"

She was panting. Perspiration made a slippery shield between them, a mixture from both of them. Her hands took his face between them. "Now! I want you inside me _now_, Rodney! Do it NOW!""

"Yes, Ma'am." He pulled his hips back and thrust forward. Once, twice he thrust into her and both of them slid over the edge, pulsing and contracting.

When their heart rates slowed she realized that he was still inside her and still erect so she shimmied her hips to let him know that she wanted more. He tried to pull back thinking she wanted him to pull out so she locked her ankles behind him and her arms around his shoulders to keep him from leaving. "No! We're going again and it's _my_ turn to be on top." He paused looking down at her questioning. "Come on, McKay. Let's go!"

He didn't say anything just gave her a wicked grin then rolled until she was looking down at him with glittering eyes. Her fair skin was flushed a light pink and covered with perspiration. "Put your hands on my hips." She put her hands on his chest and began to rise and fall, his hands helping her. A fresh wave of desire surprised her with its intensity. She had already come several times. How could she be ready again? But she was, and all she needed to reach the summit again was for Rodney to…give her a hand, so to speak. She was in charge, he had said so. All she had to do was tell him what she wanted. And what she wanted was _him_…again!

She reached the first peak but that was not enough. "Touch me, Rodney!"

"Where, Jennifer?"

"Everywhere!" He did not move fast enough so she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Yes! That was better but not good enough. She took one of his hands and drew it between her legs. Obediently, he began to rub his thumb over that sensitive spot making her gasp as her internal muscles contracted and he was right there with her.

All the strength went out of her limbs and she collapsed on top of him. He rolled them to the side and withdrew. "This _definitely_ goes in the 'theory confirmed' column." Kissing her tenderly on the corners of her mouth then on her lips he said, "I love you, Jennifer."

Their heartbeats slowed, returned to normal and just before they fell asleep, Jennifer sighed and whispered, "I love you, Rodney."

* * * * *

"Rodney?" Jennifer said into the dim light of her room. They'd slept for several hours and Rodney was thinking of getting up and going for a snack but was too content with his current position in Jennifer's bed to want to move.

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"Mmm." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I love the way my name sounds when you say it, slightly breathy, almost a caress. Like you're hot and ready to make love to me even when we're in public."

"There's a good reason for that."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I have wanted to make love to you since the moment you stepped on Atlantis. You beamed down from the _Daedalus_ to the Gate Room. I just happened to be there and Elizabeth introduced us. The moment I touched your hand I knew."

She rested her head on his chest a moment. "What did you know?"

"I knew that one day, I didn't know when or how, we'd end up just like this." He indicated their naked bodies so close together that it was difficult to discern where she ended and he began.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. But I was…" he paused.

"With Katie? It's okay to mention her…just not very often." He didn't say anything more so she looked up into his face and smiled. "Don't look so shocked. I'm confident enough in your feelings for me not to be jealous of your old girlfriends."

"Good." He decided that now was not the time to ask how she felt about him still being friends with a former "friend with benefits." "It's also why I called you 'Keller' when you first arrived, to distance myself from you. But…I couldn't. Every time I came to the Infirmary and you touched me for _any_ reason I would want to whisk you away from everyone and everything and just spend all my time making love with you." She smiled and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "Oh, and I'll try not to be jealous of your former boyfriends. But no guarantees."

She laughed again rolling her eyes. "The chances of _that_ are so slim as to be immeasurable."

"I don't believe that!" When she stiffened in his arms he knew he had said the wrong thing. "What I mean is…" He took a deep breath to forestall one of his rambling explanations that went nowhere fast. Clearing his throat, he said, "What I _mean_ is, you are a kind, compassionate, caring, beautiful, funny, intelligent and sweet soul. I cannot imagine that you wouldn't have men lined up around the block just to get a smile from you. And if I had known you before, I would have been one of those men. I would have waited a lifetime just for one tiny little smile and then died a happy man."

Her hand slid across his chest and around his neck. He could feel her smiling where her cheek rested on his chest. "Nice save, McKay."

"Thanks. I was just thinking…"

"You're _always _thinking. What about this time?" Before he could say anything more his stomach growled and they both laughed. She propped herself on her elbows on his chest, looking down at his handsome face. "Never mind. Let's get dressed. The blue Jell-O is on me."

"Oh!" He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "_That _sounds like fun. Let's get extras to bring back with us."

She leaned down and kissed him lingeringly. "Deal!"

**The End**


	3. What is Invisible to OthersThe Tag

**A/N: **This is a tag to the story "What Is Invisible To Others" by toosweet4u_57 and is used with permission. Many thanks to RoryFaller for her Beta services.

_Gracias,_

Cat

**What is Invisible to Others - The Tag**

Jennifer led a willing Rodney through the corridors of Atlantis until she came to the transport. They stepped inside and he reached up to touch the screen but she stopped him by pushing him up against the wall. They kissed each other eagerly, urgently. He kissed his way down her neck to that area just below the pulse in her throat then up the other side to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned, pulled his head up to look him in the eye and whispered, "_¡__Te amo, Te Quiero__, Rodney!"_

He hesitated a stunned moment then whispered back. "_¡__Yo tambien te Quiero__, Jennifer!" _

*****

Rodney was up against the wall with Jennifer pressing herself against him. _Him!_ _She_ loved _him!_ He was so turned on by her announcement that he just had to touch her to make sure this was real and not a fantasy. His hands slid up her arms to her shoulders and into her hair.

Jennifer stopped his foray by threading her fingers with his noting in the back of what was left of her mind that they were a perfect fit. Lifting her arms, she pinned his hands to the wall above his head while she pressed as much of herself against him as possible, rubbing his body with hers. It still wasn't enough. She had to touch him, feel his skin. Her hands came down to pull his black shirt from the waistband of his pants then pushed both palms up under the material over his stomach to his chest. His uniform hid the fact that he was in much better shape than people assumed and she reveled in touching those muscles and letting the light dusting of hair tickle her palms.

Rodney carefully brought his hands down and touched her bare shoulders then her breasts through the black and red bustier making her moan and push even harder against him. The reaction he got from that simple action was almost enough to drive him over the edge. Almost, but not quite.

Dropping his hands to the outside curves of her toned thighs, he reached below the bottom of her skirt, the frayed edges whispering over the backs of his hands. He dragged the material upward out of the way so he could caress her backside. That got an even better reaction than touching her breasts. She kissed him again, rubbing the tip of her tongue over his lips then plunging inside when he obliged her by parting them.

Her hands dropped to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoned them then eased the zipper down.

"Jennifer?"

Her stomach hit the floor at the same time as his pants when she realized that he'd chosen to go "commando" probably for the first time ever and she could see his erection unimpeded. "Oh, please make love to me, Rodney!" She didn't wait for him. She reached under her skirt and pulled down her black panties. Kicking them away, she got a small thrill from the brush of cool air on her bare backside just before his hands touched her there again.

"Rodney, please! Do it now!"

"_Si, señorita!_" His hand came down to grasp behind her knee and pull her leg up over his hip. He bent slightly at the knees, pulled her closer, touched his hardness to her damp opening and thrust upward making them both gasp. Turning them around, he pushed her back against the wall to give himself more leverage.

She tilted her hips forward and back in time with his thrusts, so turned on that she knew this wouldn't take long. Hot on the heels of that came the first wave of her orgasm. It swept over her and her breathy moans began spiraling several octaves upward.

The sounds of her pleasure brought him a sense of exhilaration that flowed into her and was reflected back again making him moan out loud, too. Even in his heavily aroused state he knew that they were too loud. They had to stop before someone heard and saw them.

"Jennifer, please, we have to…" She was panting, moaning and clutching at him, not hearing a word he said. He let her continue to push herself against him as he reached over and touched the screen. A flash and they were on the highest level of one of the spires farthest from the Tower. The door opened and they were facing a small balcony. It was like the opening of the door had also opened the flood gates of their pleasure. Their simultaneous release hit them and they called out each other's names.

*****

Richard Woolsey had chosen not to attend the costume party. He was working late in his office when he decided to take a break and have a quick stroll on the East pier to clear his mind. One moon was full and the other a crescent in the cloudless night sky filling him with a sense of calm and well-being.

He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and had turned to go back in when he heard what sounded like screaming. The sound echoed from one spire to another obscuring its origin then faded into the night. He stood there a few more minutes but it was not repeated. Dismissing it as his imagination, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way back inside.

*****

Jennifer dropped her head to Rodney's shoulder and let herself go limp. "Oh, Rodney, that was…"

"…unbelievable? Amazing? Indescribable?" She nodded emphatically. "Yes, it was. Who knew that dancing could be…foreplay?" Somewhere in the back of his incredible mind Rodney recalled hearing their shouts of pleasure echo off the city and that thought thrilled him so much that he became aroused again.

She laughed then gasped when she felt him hardening once more. "Anyone who has ever slow danced to a Luther Vandross song." Circling her hips to let him know that she was ready to go again made him groan. He stopped her motions with his hands on her bare backside.

"Please stop. Yes, I want to again but this time I want us horizontal on something soft."

"Okay."

She kissed him as he eased out of her and reached for his pants. While he was down there he picked up her panties. He started to hand them to her then snatched them back and stuffed them in his pocket. "No, I think I'm going to keep these as a souvenir."

Jennifer slapped him playfully on the arm then kissed him again. "Silly!"

He took her hand, threading their fingers together. "_Mi corazón le es perdido._"

Her eyebrows came together. "What does that mean?

"Not sure. I think I just said 'You have stolen my heart.' Or maybe it was 'You have stolen my wallet.'" They both laughed.

"Let's get out of here."

"My place. It's closer and my bed is bigger." He touched the screen and a second later they were on the barracks level.

She dragged him out of the transport, down the corridor and into his quarters. The door closed just as she gave him a shove and he landed on his back on the bed. She straddled his hips, her hands on either side of his head. "I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow because I'm not letting you out of my sight for quite a while. Doctor's orders."

"No, no plans. At least nothing I can't get out of." He interspersed his words with kisses, then rolled them so he was leaning over her, one hand coming up to undo the laces on the front of her bustier while she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants. "I have loved you…"

"…for some time? I know. I've loved you, well, it seems like forever." Her eyes were shining.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Just about…here!"

"Oh, _Rodney!_"

*****

Jennifer flopped bonelessly onto the bed with Rodney beside her. Both were covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and panting as if from a long run. Their skin was flushed and glowing from their most recent round of love making.

"Oh, _God_, Jennifer! It has _never_ been this good with anyone _ever!_" He rolled to his side and cuddled her close with an arm over her stomach. "N-Not that I've, you know been with that, uh, many women, it's just, well, what I mean is…"

She covered his mouth with hers to stop the flow of words and it worked. He stopped talking and started caressing her naked back, his fingers feathering over her ribs as if he were memorizing the shape of each one. "Mmm. It was like the Tango only naked!"

Rodney laughed and pressed his face into her shoulder. "Yes, exactly." He sobered and leaned back to look into her eyes. "Jennifer, being with you, I feel as if…how do I say this without being crude or offensive?"

"Just say it, Rodney." She nipped at his lips, chin and cheeks and felt him hardening once more against the softness of her belly.

"I feel as if this is the first time I have ever touched a woman, like I was a virgin until you took me inside you for the first time and we moved together in that special rhythm that only two who are in love can achieve." He blushed. "That sounds so corny, doesn't it?"

She passed the back of her fingers lightly down his cheek, under his chin then around to his hair. "No, of course not. It's sweet. Um, there is something I need to tell you but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure how you will take what I have to say."

He kissed her forehead and brushed the hair back from her face watching a blush turn her cheeks a light pink. "I love you. You can tell me anything."

"I-Oh, this is harder than I thought it would be." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Until we made love in the transport, I've never…I'd only kissed before. I had never been naked with a man that wasn't a medical professional in the performance of his duty."

He'd been drawing designs on her arm with one calloused finger but stopped, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Mm-hm." She was starting to get sleepy but wanted to hear what he would say to her revelation.

"Then I am honored beyond words that you chose me as your first."

Jennifer sighed contentedly, snuggled close and closed her eyes. "My first and _only!_" Seconds later she was asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

*****

John and Ronon had stayed at the party until the very end and were now on their way to their quarters. John had his Spiderman mask in one hand and a beer in the other. Ronon was shoveling the last bite of a cupcake in his mouth. They entered the transport and John reached up to tap the screen but hesitated. He sniffed the air and said, "Do you smell…"

"Sex? Yeah. Who…" He broke off when he stepped on something.

"What's that?"

Ronon bent over to pick up the item. When he stood he held the whip that Jennifer had been sporting as an accessory to her costume.

"Huh, I guess she dropped it." John reached for the screen again.

"She dropped this, too." Ronon was now holding a pair of black bikini panties by one finger.

"Unless they're Rodney's." The Colonel snickered.

Ronon was shaking his head. "Nope. Too small. Have to be Jennifer's. So, what do we do with them?"

John reached for the scrap of lace. "I see the potential for much hilarity at McKay's expense."

"Yeah. So."

"So…I think, just this once, I'm...gonna let him off the hook."

The big man shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Besides, there'll be plenty of other opportunities."

"True." Ronon tapped the screen and they disappeared in a flash.

**The End**


	4. A New Ending

**A/N:** This is not actually a tag but an original story of Rodney and Jennifer's first time that was not all they had hoped. Sorry, Rory. I know you didn't want me to write this because it's too much like reality but I couldn't resist. It was in my head and this was the only way to get it out. ~ Cat

**A New Ending**

"Jennifer, _please_ come out."

"No!"

Rodney sat on the side of the bed and heard the commode flush then the water running in the sink. Reaching for his boxers he thought about what had just happened between them.

They had professed their love for each other and she had asked, _begged _him to make love to her. He had complied and afterward, just as he was about to go to sleep, she'd locked herself in the bathroom leaving him on the bed with no idea what had just happened. He fully admitted, in his own mind, that his experience with the fairer sex was limited but he had also thought that the fact that he and Jennifer were soul mates would overcome any…difficulties they might encounter when it came to being intimate.

He walked over and stood by the bathroom door. "Then at least tell me what has you so upset."

There was a long pause as if she were thinking it over. "It…doesn't matter. I think you should just…leave."

"I can't _do_ that."

"Why _not?_"

"It's _my_ room."

Another long pause and, "Oh, then _I'll_ leave." The door opened a crack and her hand reached out, palm up. "Hand me my clothes!" She snapped her fingers to spur him to speed. "Come on. I wanna get out of here!"

He looked around and sure enough, her clothes were strewn all over his room. His were, too, except for his boxers. Gathering them up, he started to hand them to her then hesitated. If she couldn't get dressed she couldn't leave and would be forced to talk to him…eventually…maybe. With an evil smile he placed just her socks in her hand and stepped away before she could grab him.

"Rodney! What are you doing? _Give_ me my _clothes!_" _I really should have thought this through a little more thoroughly before locking myself in the bathroom._

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." The door slammed again and all was silent from behind the door. "Then I guess we're going to be here a while."

"I guess we are."

His feet got cold so he put his socks on then went to sit on the floor beside the door so he would be close in case she decided she wanted to talk. There was some rustling and a thump. He smiled knowing she was doing the same thing on the other side. The vision in his mind of Jennifer sitting on the floor naked except for a pair of pink socks got his heart beating rapidly against his chest and the front of his boxers began to poke out. He sighed. It hadn't been that long since they'd made love and he was ready again.

After twenty minutes of silence Rodney was getting impatient and decided to try something else. "I was thinking about getting something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"How can you be…Oh, I forgot I was talking to Rodney McKay, the _eating machine!_" She exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. "You're _always_ hungry."

That got his ire up. "I'm _hypoglycemic_. There's a _difference_."

"Y'know, I should have told you this long ago but you don't _have _hypoglycemia. You've been tested each time you've had a physical and the results are always negative."

"Really? Then why…?"

She laughed for the first time in over an hour and said gently, "You just like to eat."

"Oh. Okay. So, is that a yes or no on food?"

Growling in exasperation, she said, "Yes! Turkey sandwich, fruit cup, iced tea-no sugar."

"Mmm. Sounds good. Make that two." He touched his headset and ordered food then got dressed. _Can't answer the door in my underwear._

* * * * *

Jennifer heard the chime and climbed to her feet. She didn't want to eat in the bathroom but she was starving and Rodney was still refusing to return her clothes so it couldn't be helped. The food cart jangled and squeaked as it rolled across the floor. Wrapping the towel around her more securely she waited for his knock.

When it came, she stood to the side, cracked the door open and reached her hand out. _It's about time! What did they do? Go all the way back to Earth for it?_ Instead of placing a sandwich in her hand Rodney grabbed her wrist, pushed the door open and yanked her up against his chest. Unintentionally, it seemed if she went by the look on his face. Even through the towel she could feel his arousal and it made her hesitate. Her eyes came up to his, watching the blue darken with the heat the two of them generated. "Uh, s-s-supper is…here."

"I-I-I know. What…" She looked past his shoulder and for the first time noticed that the room was dimly lit. A table had been brought in and was set with a white tablecloth, real silverware and china instead of the disposables from the Mess Hall. Tall white candles flickered and danced alongside a small vase of multicolored flowers similar to daisies. Instead of the turkey sandwich she'd ordered there was Chicken Marsala, grilled vegetables and risotto, her favorites. In place of the tea was a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and crystal wine flutes.

He stepped away from her reluctantly and picked up his robe. "Here at Chateau McKay we 'dress' for supper." Holding the robe out for her, she obediently slipped her arms into the oversized sleeves, pulled it around her waist and tied the belt. Tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow he escorted her to the table though it was only a few feet away then held her chair. While he moved around to sit across from her she brought the terrycloth to her nose and inhaled. _Mmm, it smells just like him._ She ran her hand down the material that was so much like the man she loved, rough around the edges yet soft where it counted, where it needed to be.

"What's this all about, Rodney?"

He poured the wine and handed her a glass. "Well, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I thought about everything that happened tonight and the first thing that came to mind was…we didn't have supper before we, uh…well, before. So, I thought I would start there and try to do everything right this time."

She dropped her eyes to her lap. "It didn't have anything to do with not eating before..."

"Okay, so the problem came up when, during…or, uh, after?" She didn't say anything, just took a drink of her wine then a bite of the risotto. Now he was really getting ticked off and let it show. "Getting subtle hints is not exactly one of my strong points so I'll need a little assistance here." Still she said nothing. "Jennifer, _how_ can I _fix_ it if you won't tell me what's _wrong?_"

"You're right. I can't expect you to read my mind. The thing is, I thought when we finally…that you and I would…that we…that it would all go like clockwork and be…the most wonderful experience of my life."

Rodney stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. "So, it _wasn't_ good for you?"

Jennifer speared a bite of chicken. Just before she stuck it in her mouth she said, "No, it wasn't."

He watched her chew with wide eyes. All while they were making love he thought she'd been enjoying herself. She'd moaned and gasped in all the appropriate places. Or did she? He thought back to the end when his orgasm had overwhelmed him. She had been clutching him tight and panting as if she too were approaching that pinnacle then…nothing. _You _idiot!_ She didn't have an orgasm!_ He'd finished, rolled over and, just as he was falling asleep she jumped up, went in the bathroom and slammed the door startling him awake again. _Cuddling! Oh, God! I forgot cuddling, too! You are a _selfish_ SOB, you know that, McKay?_

"Oh, God! I am so, so _sorry_, Jennifer." He folded his napkin and placed it beside his plate then walked around the table to her side and got to his knees next to her. "Please, give me a chance to make this right for you, for us."

She sat there listening to this proud man begging for her forgiveness and it made her love him even more. Truth be told, it wasn't entirely his fault. Her own lack of experience probably contributed to their little…_faux pas_, too. "Oh, Rodney, of course. I love you. And I'm sorry I locked myself in the bathroom and wouldn't tell you what was wrong. It's just that my…experience with being…intimate with a man is rather limited. Once in college and that's it."

He put his arms around her waist and his head in her lap. "My own experience is not much more than that and nothing at all in nearly eighteen months." She passed the back of her fingers over his cheek and he pressed into the feeling. Even through the layers of material she could feel the warmth of his breath on her stomach. It aroused her and her breasts reacted to the sensation by tightening almost to the point of pain.

"Eighteen months? But you and…"

He sighed. "I know but she and I…we were never…physical. Not once. We…made out a few times but had never…" Jennifer didn't say anything so he lifted his head to look at her. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Well, yeah, a little." She rubbed his back. "Let's not talk about her anymore."

"What _do_ you want to talk about?"

Smiling, Jennifer took his hands from around her and urged him to stand. "You were saying something about making it up to me?"

He took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. Resting his hands on her waist he pulled her close as her hands went around his neck. They kissed, just a gentle barely there touching of their lips, but the longer they touched the hotter and deeper the kiss became. Before long Jennifer had risen up on her toes and was clutching him to her, her fingers digging into his shoulders and arms. A whimpering sound started in the back of her throat when he touched the seam of her lips with his tongue and she allowed him entrance. She touched her tongue to his letting the warmth fill her as the smooth muscles slid and tangled together.

His hands rubbed circles on her back then one slipped around her ribs to the tie at the front of the robe. He undid the knot with his usual quick efficiency. The material sagged apart enough for him to see the towel she wore underneath. Just the tiniest bit of cleavage peaked out the top to tantalize him.

He was taking too long to undress her so she parted the robe and let it slide from her shoulders to the floor. Looking into his eyes she reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Dropping it to the side she brought her eyes down to the light dusting of hair on his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him there letting the hairs tickle her cheeks while her hands went to his pants. Boldly allowing her fingers to lightly brush against him made him moan and press against her hand. She smiled, liking the fact that she could do that to him. Undoing the button, she eased the zipper down past the bulge, parted the material and pushed it off his hips. They slipped to his feet and he kicked them away.

Now his hands came up to grasp the edge of the towel but before he could remove it she pushed his hands aside and did it for him, slowly unfolding the towel to reveal her naked body underneath. She dropped the terrycloth and kicked it and the robe away as Rodney had his pants.

He just stood there looking at her. When they'd had sex earlier he hadn't bothered with examining her body closely. He was so hot for her he could barely keep from coming as soon as he'd entered her. And it _was_ sex, not making love because he'd been thinking only of himself. Well, his selfishness with her ended immediately! Her needs and wants would always come first from here on out unless she indicated otherwise.

He wanted to make love to her _now_, take his time and get to know every inch of her pale, smooth body. He started at her eyes then moved to her lips, those kissable, soft lips that had the ability to drive him crazy just by smiling, like they were doing now. Next his eyes sought and found her breasts though he didn't touch them. Farther down was the mound of her abdomen just below her bellybutton. It made him want to smooth his hand over it and feel the texture of the skin he knew would be incredibly soft and warm. He didn't get any farther because Jennifer laid her hands on his waist, hooked her thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down so he could step out of them, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Jennifer sat on the bed, swung her legs over until she was laying full length with her head on his pillow, her blonde hair a golden cloud around her head. She wanted him beside her and reached out to take his hand.

his eyes roamed over her from head to foot and when they returned to her chest he saw her nipples had became hard points, the areolas turning a dusky pink color as blood surged to the area.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I've never felt so warm. But I won't object if you want to get under the covers with me." She looked down at herself and laughed a little self-consciously. "They do that every time you look at me. Sometimes they even hurt but in the good way." Tugging on his hand she urged him down next to her.

He would let her take the lead, ask her what _she_ wanted then ask again before taking anything for himself this time. Starting now.

"Jennifer, may I…touch them?" In answer she took his hand and placed in over her right breast. "Wow. They are…amazing." His strong hand on her being so…gentle created a warmth that swirled through her and pooled in the area between her legs. She wanted to shift and cry and beg him to take her but didn't. Well, not yet anyway.

"You act like you've never touched one before."

"Well, it _has_ been a while." He blushed lightly just holding her breast in his hand, the hard nub poking the center of his palm. Her hand came up and rested over his squeezing a few times to encourage him to do the same. When she took her hand away he kept squeezing. He watched his hand touching her then inspiration hit and he used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the nipple. When she arched her back and moaned he almost pulled his hand back.

"No! Don't stop!" Her eyes closed and she basked in the sensations. She wanted…more.

As if he could sense what she was unable to verbalize, he leaned down and opened his mouth to enclose nearly her entire breast. His tongue flicked over her and when he suckled the globe of flesh her hips came off the bed and she nearly screamed. "Oh! Oh, Rodney!" The sensation stopped suddenly but before she could protest he moved over to the other side and gave her other breast the same consideration.

While he was suckling and licking her breast, one hand came to rest on her bare leg just above her knee, his fingers slipping down to touch her inner thigh, making just the slightest circling movement. She wanted him to touch her in places no man had ever touched her before but didn't know how to ask. Instead, she parted her legs and moved his hand upwards until the curls brushed his fingers.

But he didn't touch her like she so desperately wanted him to. He lifted his head and smiled down at her. "Jennifer, there's…something that I've never done for a woman before and always wanted to try. May I…do it for you? Please?"

She knew what he was talking about and had always wondered what it would feel like to have a man… "Yes! Oh, yes!"

Rodney urged her legs farther apart then rolled over and got between them. He just kneeled there looking at her. He looked for so long that she became a little self-conscious, reaching for the edge of the sheet to cover herself but he stopped her. "Please don't. I…just want to look at you before I…Oh, God, Jennifer, you are so beautiful!" He leaned forward, his hands on either side of her head holding himself away from touching her, and kissed her mouth, her chin, her neck. Licking and nibbling his way down her torso he stopped to lick at her belly button then nibbled that mound of flesh below it that had so enticed him earlier.

Jennifer's body kept shifting and twitching with every touch of his hands and lips and tongue. She felt she was ready to explode and he hadn't even done that much, hadn't even touched her where she so desperately wanted him to. _If I'm this close and he hasn't…what's going to happen when…_

Finally, he parted the hair at the juncture of her thighs and swept his tongue over her. The reaction he got from that simple act was more than he'd ever expected. She gasped, her hands twined in his hair and her hips lifted of their own volition from the bed. He liked that reaction so he did it again and again and each time her gasp was louder and higher pitched. At that moment, he recalled something he'd heard or read about the female…anatomy. _I hope these walls are sound proof_, he thought just before he parted her, slipped two fingers inside then put his lips over that little bundle of nerves at the top and sucked hard. Her body convulsed, her thighs clamped around his head like a vice while her hands pulled at his hair and she screamed his name. He felt the rapid squeeze and release of her internal muscles on his fingers over and over realizing for the first time that this was what it felt like when a woman climaxed. Along with that came the realization that he'd never brought a woman to orgasm before. His delight at being able to do that for Jennifer warred with pride that her scream was so loud. He hoped that meant it was good but he would not ask.

When her orgasm slowed her hands were still in his hair and his head was resting on her thigh. She had to kiss him, had to feel the lips that had just given her the greatest pleasure of her life on hers. With a surge of strength she thought she no longer possessed she pulled him up until his naked body was lying full length on top of hers making her feel loved and cherished. Her hands grasped the sides of his face. "Oh, Rodney, that was...mmm _amazing._ I love you." She kissed him, nipping at his lips and tongue while he just let her barely responding. He wanted her to tell him what to do, what _she_ wanted him to do. It was the only way he would be able to learn to please her and he wanted that more than he wanted anything else. Well, except for a Nobel Prize.

"I love you, Jennifer." He sighed in contentment. "And I am _never_ eating blue Jell-O again."

Jennifer was startled at the non-sequiter. "What?!"

He rolled to the side, wrapped both arms around her and nestled his face against her neck. This was his favorite spot on her. The best place to smell that unique scent that would allow him to find her in pitch dark. "I just meant that I've found a new favorite snack." Her burst of surprised laughter brought his head up. "I'm sorry. Was that…crude?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda. But also kinda…sweet. And I'm sure there's room for both…indulgences." She gave him a small giggle and he laughed, too.

"Good. And you'll tell me if I'm being an insensitive, selfish, inconsiderate jerk, right? Don't wait for me to figure it out on my own because I probably won't."

"Yes, my love." She kissed him again then her hand on his shoulder pushed him over onto his back. As he'd done to her, she just looked at him. She'd seen him nearly naked on more than a few occasions in the infirmary but never had the need, or the nerve, to look below his waist. Without asking she straddled his hips, the warmth between her legs touching his hardness. Experimentally, she canted her hips forward and back over and over. He moaned and she could feel him getting harder. Her hands caressed his chest letting the hair tickle her palms. She leaned down to kiss him once more letting her breasts lightly rub his chest.

He brought his hands to her back to trace the ridges of her spine and the curves of her backside. When he touched the cleft just below her waist she moaned. Just the tips of his fingers moved to the outside of her hips and lightly brushed upwards dipping in at her waist and out again at the sides of her breasts. When she panted at the sensations he was eliciting he brought his thumbs around to the front and rubbed them over the nubs making her gasp again.

"Mmm. You are so responsive. Why didn't I see that before?"

Jennifer pushed back until her bare backside rested on his thighs. "There is no 'before'. Just concentrate on now."

"As you wish." She was too far away for him to touch any part of her except her head. When she lifted up to look at him his hands touched her face, his thumbs whispering over her cheeks. "I love you. You're in charge. What do you want me to do next?"

Her smile was wicked. "Just lie back…and enjoy it." She winked then, before he could respond, she wrapped her hand around him, gently squeezed then took him in her mouth. Her long hair brushed over the tops of his thighs, tickling and increasing his arousal_. I never knew it would feel that good to have a woman's hair sweeping over my naked body! _The second she enclosed him in her warmth he jerked and groaned. Her tongue curled around him as she drew back and rubbed the sensitive tip with her thumb. A small amount of liquid escaped as she continued to move her hand up and down. Her other hand came up and cupped him below gently squeezing and rolling the wrinkled sacks. She had never done this before. Just the thought had disgusted her…until she saw him naked for the first time. Then she just _had _to do it, to see if she could bring him to the summit with just her hands and mouth. And it was working! Oh, _boy_ was it working!

He couldn't stand it much longer. His legs shifted, his breath coming in hard pants and hands gripping the sheet. He wanted to touch her, any part of her even if it was just her foot but she was out of reach. If she kept doing what she was doing then she was headed for disappointment again and he tried to tell her. "Jennifer, please…I…"

She brought a finger to her lips for quiet. "Sh!" Continuing to manipulate his hardness with her tongue and hand she brought him to the brink but didn't let him go over. She stopped, reached for his hands and used them to pull herself back up until she was again straddling his hips.

His breathing, which had become ragged, evened out as she again leaned down and kissed him. "Do you mind if we do this next part with me…on top?"

"Not-not at all. Whatever you want."

"Good!" She lifted her hips and oh, so slowly lowered herself, taking him inside. They both groaned at the sensations that were partly pain but mostly pleasure. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts again and he obligingly began to fondle and caress her. He pinched her hard nubs relentlessly. Without warning, she was calling his name and throbbing around him.

Her orgasm went on and on until he thought he couldn't stand it anymore then she made a long high-pitched sigh and collapsed onto his chest. His arms came around her then one hand brushed the damp tendrils of her blonde hair from her temple. He kissed her there and pulled her close so he could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

"I'm sorry! We should have done that together, shouldn't we?"

"Not necessarily. And it's fine. More than fine, it was miraculous. I wish you could have seen your face when it happened. Your eyes were shining and your face glowed."

She could feel that he was still hard inside her and willed the strength to return to her limbs. "It's your turn and I want you to be on top this time, taking control, _losing _control."

He smiled but didn't say anything, just scooped her close and rolled until he was looking down at her thanking a God he hadn't been convinced existed until now that she was his and he was hers for eternity. Urging her to wrap her legs around his waist, he began to move. Jennifer's breath hitched just once and somehow he could tell that her pleasure was building again just as his was. It didn't take long, wouldn't take long. Enclosed in her warmth and feeling the tug and pull of her internal muscles would ensure that this would be over much too quickly so he slowed down, moving in and out slowly. Her breath hitched again and again. She began to gasp and moan, clutching him tighter and digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders leaving her mark.

His orgasm began to build but he didn't want to go to the stars alone so he allowed instinct to guide him. He reached between them and touched that small sensitive button brushing his calloused thumb over it as he pushed deep. She rewarded him with a loud gasp as she pulled him even tighter, her muscles grabbing at him again and again causing him to explode inside her over and over and over. They rode the wave up and up and up then dropped slowly back to Earth.

Jennifer opened her eyes to see Rodney looking down at her with a smile that was not at all like the smug expression he wore as part of his uniform. This one was pure joy and delight. He rested his head between her breasts for a moment then rolled to the side taking his weight off of her. Pulling her close to his left side so she was next to his heart, he said, "Oh, that was…"

"…glorious!" Her left hand came to rest over his heart then slid up to bring his lips to hers for another drugging kiss. "Mmm. When you said you were going to make it up to me, I had no idea it would be that good."

Chuckling, he pulled the sheet up to cover both of them. "Nothing but the best for the woman I love." A few minutes later asleep claimed the lovers.

**The End**


	5. Looking to the Future The Tag

**A/N: **This is a tag to "Looking to the Future", a part of the Jennifer and Rodney series by TooSweet and is used with permission. It is rated M for strong sexual content. This is also a labor of friendship as RoryFaller is having birthday soon and this is her gift. Happy Birthday!

Stay cool, Rory!

Cat

**Looking to the Future - The Tag**

Rodney and Jennifer walked slowly through the corridors of Atlantis. She was leaning intimately against him and admiring the flower he'd given her. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Rodney."

He smiled. "Only the best for the woman I, uh, love."

"Mmm. That's sweet."

To Rodney's dismay they arrived at her quarters sooner than he'd hoped. He made to leave but she pulled him to her and kissed him senseless. "You should stay the night. It would look odd if two people who are so in love never spend the night together."

"Uh…okay but I hope you have a sofa because, if I sleep on the floor, I won't be able to move in the morning."

"That won't be a problem." She took his hand and pulled him in after her. "You'll be sleeping on the bed."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor. I mean, i-i-it's your bed."

She smiled indulgently, "My silly Rodney, I'll be on the bed, too."

"Uh...Excuse me?"

Still holding his hand, she walked backward toward the bed. "Unless you don't want to…"

"I-I-I, uuuhhhh…"

"Rodney," she said quietly, "do you want to sleep with me or not?"

He was shocked beyond words. "L-l-let me get this straight because I'm not very good with this whole…" his hand waved back and forth between the two of them, "whatever. You and I are going to…"

She smiled suggestively, "Uh-huh. In fact, I think we should start right now." Her hands took his and put them around her waist then cupped his face in her hands. "Mmm. I love you, Rodney."

"Wow! You are _good_. It sounds like you really mean it."

"I _do_ mean it. I love you, Rodney. I have for some time now and wanted you to know."

"I, uh, I love you, too."

"I know. Now…less talk, more action."

He picked her up, laid her on the bed and followed her down. "Your wish is my command, my love."

*****

They kissed each other for a long time their bodies touching yet not because of their clothes. Rodney was thirsty and she was his favorite cold beverage. Trouble was he would never have enough of her to quench his thirst.

_She said "less talk, more action." Does that mean she wants me to take the lead? I hope so!_

He wanted to take her at her word and rush, take, steal whatever she would let him but he forced himself to go slow, to take the time to stoke the fires of arousal for both of them.

They were on the bed facing each other, Rodney on his left side and Jennifer on her right. Before lying down they'd divested themselves of their jackets and shoes but all other articles of clothing were in place at his insistence. His right hand was threaded into her hair while he used just his lips to kiss and caress hers. That same hand made a slow journey to her shoulder then her bicep giving it a light squeeze. He trailed down to her forearm, wrist and finally her hand where he threaded their fingers together. He pulled back and brought their clasped hands to his lips to kiss each of her fingers. Supplementing the kiss with a light lick on the first knuckle of her forefinger he pulled his hand from hers then took the appendage, put it in his mouth and sucked on it making her gasp. She seemed to enjoy that so he moved his lips to that little fold of flesh between her thumb and forefinger and lightly nipped it with his teeth. Her right hand was on the side of his neck and her fingers clenched in response.

She didn't know that touching while fully dressed could be so…erotic. The last time she'd been with a man, long before coming to Atlantis, it had been over with so quickly that she'd barely had time to get undressed let alone become aroused. Rodney hadn't done that much and she already felt herself readying for him, a small throb starting between her thighs.

When his teeth scraped her palm she bit her lip to keep from calling out his name. He placed her hand on his waist then used that strong right hand to reach down and rest gently on her knee then her thigh and around to caress her hip and left butt cheek.

Her legs wouldn't be still so he used his right leg to trap both of hers. This brought her left thigh up against the hardness behind his zipper. She smiled and flexed her knee a few times making him moan.

The hand on her backside moved to stop her. "I'm in charge and right now this is all about you." Moving the leg he had over both of hers his hand hooked behind her left knee and brought that leg over his so that now his knee was between her thighs. A bend of that knee brought him into contact with the warmth at the juncture of her thighs making them both groan.

She wanted to tell him to hurry but couldn't find the words. They'd all gotten lost in the sensations he was creating with those incredible hands, the same hands that played over the keyboard of a computer like a concert pianist over the keys of a Steinway grand piano. Her breath hitched when he pulled her top from the waistband of her pants and touched her waist and ribs. This set off another reaction she'd never had before when a man touched her. Her breasts began to feel full and heavy, the nipples hardening against the lace of her bra with pleasure that was almost pain.

His eyes never left her face while he explored her body because he wanted to be able to gauge her reactions to his ministrations. From what he could see in the glittering depths of brown that were almost obliterated by black, he was right on track.

The hand on her side slid around to her back to toy with the clasp of her bra. She began to shift trying to get him to unhook the back so he could touch her unimpeded but all he did was slide his fingers under the elastic outlining the edges of her scapulas and vertebrae making her shift and push herself against the knee between her legs.

He lightly skimmed those fingers around to settle over her left breast. She arched her back pressing herself into his hand. "Oh!" He squeezed a few times then rubbed his thumb over the hard nub through the lace. "Oh, Rodney!"

"You like?"

"Mm-hm! Me likes _very_ much." She panted. "More!"

He kissed her lips again but instead of the gentle touch of before he traced the crease of her lips with his tongue, she obligingly parted for him and he plunged inside. Their tongues touched and slid against each other while his hand moved to her right breast, one finger sneaking under the lace to touch her, sweeping back and forth over the hard nub. She gasped and he smiled against her lips as he swallowed the sound.

Rodney pulled his hand from under her top but before she could mourn the loss of his warm hand on her skin those talented fingers had popped the button and lowered the zipper on her pants. The fine hairs on the back of his hand whispered across her flat abdomen then he traced the elastic of her satin bikini panties around to the back then to the front again.

This got him the best reaction yet. Jennifer gasped, clutching him with both hands and canting her hips forward and back. He knew what she wanted but didn't give it to her. His own arousal was approaching a slow boil and he would have to relent eventually but not yet. It was his intention to make sure she was…satisfied more than once tonight and he wanted to see her face when it happened the first time. With that in mind, he pulled his hand from inside her pants, placed it on her hip and used gentle pressure to roll her onto her back. She opened her mouth but he kissed her and the protest died unspoken.

He used the knee between her thighs to part her legs more as he slid his hand back inside her pants and under the edge of her panties. The moment his fingers touched her patch of curls her left hand gripped him so hard that he took her by the wrist and placed it on the bed beside her hip. He saw her grip the sheet tightly in response to him again slipping beneath her panties only this time he didn't stop at the hair. His slightly calloused fingers slid between her folds and touched her intimately rubbing along the hot damp flesh there.

Her hips moved up and down, back and forth urging him to speed but he was setting the pace and would not be hurried. His fingertips brushed along the outside a few times making her inhale sharply with each pass. Her damp opening beckoned so he gave in and slipped two fingers inside her causing her to squirm. "Oh!"

Jennifer couldn't make her brain work. Rodney's touch was like nothing she'd ever felt before. No man had ever touched her this way or elicited such responses. She wanted to scream his name but she could barely breathe let alone make a sound. He began to move his fingers in and out touching and retreating from that very sensitive area just inside her opening.

Feeling the first stirrings of her orgasm approaching she rejoiced. She'd gotten close a few times but had never been _this_ close and began to chase it not wanting it to fade away leaving her frustrated as had happened in the past. She need not have worried though because Rodney was _very_ conscientious. He never liked to leave a…project unfinished and he didn't this time either.

His thumb parted her curls and touched her small bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft rubbing in small circles while he moved his fingers in just the right way over her sensitive spot inside. He swept his tongue against hers over and over again then his head pulled back so he could see her face. Her mouth fell open, her breaths came in quick pants then she screamed his name and her entire body spasmed. "Oh! Oh! OH! _OH, RODNEY!_"

Her internal clenching grabbed at his fingers stoking the fire of his own arousal. Watching and feeling her fall apart in his arms was the biggest rush he'd ever felt. The rapture on her face was worth every minute of the time it took to reach it.

When she finally went limp, he kissed her again keeping his hand inside her pants but unmoving certain that if she wanted him to do this again she would let him know. Rising up on his left elbow he looked down into her face. A fine sheen of perspiration beaded up on her forehead making the hairs around the edges damp. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in pants with little grunts on the end of them. When her lashes finally lifted her eyes glittered with the fire of arousal that had only been partially quenched by the orgasm she'd just had.

"Mmm." She turned onto her side again forcing him to remove his hand as she clutched him to her with her left arm and leg. There was more she wanted to say aside from a very satisfied moan but the words still wouldn't come so she just kissed him on each eyelid, the corners of his mouth then finally on the lips.

Rodney framed her face with his hand brushing his thumb in a circle over her cheek. He finally pulled back and they smiled at each other. When she unclenched the fingers of her right hand from his shirt, he rolled away and came to his feet beside the bed. "Rodney?"

"Don't worry. I'm not even close to being done pleasing you tonight."

"Then why…"

"I'm going to do something for you that I've never done for another woman. Well, more than one thing but we'll start with this."

She rose up onto her elbows, a slow smile coming to those oh, so kissable lips. "Really? Like what?"

"First, I'm going to undress for you." She was pleased with that idea and relaxed back onto the bed her arms above her head on the pillow.

"Okay. Take your time so I can enjoy it."

"Yes, Ma'am." He gave her an eyebrow wiggle as he unbuckled his belt, slowly pulled it from the loops then tossed it to the floor. Pulling his shirt from his pants he reached over his shoulders and grasped handfuls of the material to yank it off over his head then slide it down his arms leaving his chest uncovered except for a light dusting of hair. He was a little on the chubby side. As his doctor she would rather he was just a few pounds lighter for the sake of his health but as the woman who loved him she was more than happy with the way things looked. A little extra meat was her personal preference because hugging a skinny man was like hugging a bag of bones, not at all gratifying.

Balancing on one foot, he reached under his pants leg to remove his sock then switched feet and repeated the process. Next he unbuttoned then unzipped his pants taking special care because his hard member was pushing insistently at the material. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband he eased them off his waist then let go and they dropped to his ankles. No longer confined within his uniform pants his boxers tented out impressively showing Jennifer beyond a doubt that he was highly aroused by her. He blushed when her eyes settled on this erection and widened in surprise.

His all black boxers said "keep out of direct sunlight" across the front and it made her chuckle. Again hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he very slowly lowered them until gravity took them to his ankles with his pants. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he shushed her with a finger to his lips. When he stepped out of them he heard Jennifer gasp and looked up to see her staring entranced at his erection, so much so that she jumped when he spoke. "Now…it's your turn." A smile crossed her face as she slowly brought her gaze back to his face.

He reached for her hand and pulled her to sit on the side of the bed. Kneeling in front of her he raised first one foot then the other removing her socks. Next he brought her to her feet and placed both hands on her hips sliding his hands up under her top grazing her sides as he went taking the material with him. He leaned over and first kissed then lightly nibbled her shoulder in the hollow of her clavicle. When his hands reached the sides of her breasts he took a deep breath inhaling her scent as she obediently lifted her arms and allowed him to remove one of the barriers still between them. Her pants were still undone so all he had to do was push them off her hips and allow them to fall to the floor where she stepped daintily out of them then kicked them away. He stepped back to look at her clad only in her matching burgundy and white lace bra and panties.

She'd never stood like this and let a man just stare at her nearly naked body before. All of her encounters were either in the dark or under the covers. But she found that she was not nearly as shy as she thought she'd be at this moment. He loved her and she loved him. She wanted him to see her like this, to know that he truly was the only one for her.

Stepping close to her again he took her by the hands, kissed the knuckles of each then released them as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Steeling himself he slid the bit of lace and elastic away from her body down her arms and off. He looked at her breasts displayed just for him and couldn't hold in a gasp. They were even more perfect than he'd imagined in his dreams. Many times he'd undressed her with his eyes, well, when she wasn't looking, but nothing in his fantasies compared to the reality of seeing them for the first time.

The fleshy globes weren't especially large but were just the right size to fit his hand…and his mouth. The dusky pink of her nipples darkened the longer he stared, the nubs that were already hard seemed to harden even more causing her to moan.

_How can this be happening? He isn't even touching me and I'm about ready to explode again!_ As a physician she knew that almost anything was possible when it came to being aroused by someone you loved and whom you loved in return but this was her first personal experience with the phenomenon and she _liked_ it! _We should have done this long ago!_

Her thoughts skittered to a halt as he pressed his warm palms to her waist then slid them down over her hips and under the edge of her panties. Without taking his eyes from hers, he slid them as far as her knees then let them fall to the floor on their own. As before with her pants, she stepped out of them kicking them away; she neither knew nor cared where.

His hands framed her face and he leaned in for a hot open mouthed kiss, their tongues tangling and sliding against each other. On his waist once more, her hands flexed and contracted then curved around the flesh of his butt kneading and squeezing then pulled him toward her so that she could feel his arousal press into the softness of her belly and her breasts flatten against his chest. She rubbed herself against him feeling him grow even harder, if that was possible. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against is lips.

A thought tickled at the back of what was left of Rodney's brain and he tried to extricate himself from her grasp but she was reluctant to let go. He used just a little more force than he wanted because what he had to say was important. "Jennifer…?"

"Don't stop! Kiss me again, Rodney!" She demanded and lifted her face to his but he put his hands on her arms and gently pushed her away so he could see her face while he said what he had to say.

"Jennifer! There's something I have to…what I want to say is…I…don't have, uh, well, I didn't really expect for us to, um, what I mean is…I didn't bring any…thing to…protect you with. I'm sorry."

Her reaction was not what he expected. She laughed and kissed him again when he opened his mouth in surprise. "It is so sweet that you didn't think I was a 'sure thing.' And we don't need…anything. I'm taking contraceptives."

"Oh! That's…good…great!"

She glided her hands up his arms to his shoulders and down his chest letting the hair tickle her palms. With a blush and a slightly shy smile she said, "The truth is, I started taking them the day after we met. Within minutes of our first meeting I knew I wanted you. I have never wanted a man to touch me like this before and wanted to be ready when it finally happened. And to anticipate your next question, I already know that both of us are…safe. I _am_ your doctor after all."

He swept her up against him and kissed her thoroughly. "Mmm. I knew you were a genius! I may have to give up my title of the smartest person in two galaxies."

She gave a small chuckle at the joke. "If I had told you how I felt long ago… Oh, Rodney, we've wasted so much time! Let's not waste another minute."

He kissed her lips, cheek, jaw then that spot below her left ear where he predicted she would be ultra sensitive. After the kiss he scraped his teeth on the spot then sucked the flesh causing her to gasp and dig her fingers into his waist. His warm hands slid down her back to her hips, forward to her sides then slowly made their way up to the sides of her breasts. His thumbs made circles there then slid down around to the front to rub and caress the hard nubs. As before she moaned in response pressing herself even closer. She could feel his arousal convulse against the flesh of her belly and moved side to side making him moan as well.

Rodney pulled back to kiss her lips, chin, the pulse at the base of her neck then each clavicle. He moved down to roll his tongue across first her right then her left nipple. Her hands kneaded his ribs near his spine then his shoulders as he kissed his way down her stomach to her navel. When he reached her lower abdomen her hands threaded into his short hair, her hips automatically canting forward. He pushed his tongue into the blonde curls to touch her folds of flesh causing her to moan and twitch, her legs no longer able to support her. "R-Rodney. _Oh!_ I can't…I'm…going to fall. Please…"

"You won't fall. I'll always be here to catch you."

His tongue between her legs was making her head swim as she headed once again for the top of the rollercoaster. At least, that's what it felt like. Just as she was about to go up and over, Rodney stopped and came to his feet. Her hands fell from his hair to his shoulders as the world tilted on its axis and she found herself on her back on the bed with him beside her. He urged her legs apart as he leaned down to kiss her lips, their tongues touching and teasing. When he pulled back there was a fine sheen of perspiration on both of them.

One hand on either side of her, he moved between her legs then draped first the left then the right one over his shoulders. This was the most vulnerable position Jennifer had ever been in. She should have been apprehensive but was not. She trusted Rodney implicitly not only with her life and her love but with something just as precious: her body.

He parted her curls and brushed his tongue on her aroused furrow, licking her as if she was the tastiest treat he'd ever had. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her once again searching for that sensitive spot. He smiled against her when she gasped and pushed her hips closer again and again. Using his thumb to part her he flicked his tongue faster and faster at her sweet spot while she writhed and moaned. Her hands clenched in his hair as she reached the very highest point of her imaginary rollercoaster.

Then he did something that, just for a second, frustrated her: he stopped…everything. The frustration lasted just long enough for her to raise her head to reproach him for leaving her wanting because he renewed his onslaught at an increased pace. Her head flopped back to the pillow and suddenly she was there falling, falling, her entire body arched as she screamed his name and pulled his hair. He barely felt it because he was receiving as much pleasure from the feel of her internal muscles clenching his finger rhythmically as she'd just received.

Her hands unclenched from his hair and moved to the sides of his face to urge him up. She had to kiss him, to feel his body against hers but he refused. Instead, he kissed and licked the skin of her inner thighs giving her time to return to some semblance of sanity though she felt she would never be able to think straight again. When he felt she'd rested long enough, he again brought his tongue to the place between her thighs.

"Rodney, wh-what are you…_oh!_ doing? Don't you want to…_OH!_"

He didn't answer her question but began touching and kissing her intimately again. She'd been certain that she could not be ready again so soon but he was stoking the fire with his tongue and fingers. His warm breath on her heralded his touch but she still jerked and gasped. Before long she was once more headed for bliss but was determined not to go over the top alone this time. With a surge of strength she didn't know she possessed she pulled his head up until she could look him in the eye. "Please, Rodney! We should do it together this time!" She was ready to beg him but it wasn't necessary.

He rose up on his knees then rested his hands on either side of her using his arms to lower himself on top of her. She almost wept with joy when she felt his hardness at her entrance. Her breath hitched in anticipation of his incursion but he just held himself against her waiting, waiting. Locking her ankles around him she moved her hips while her hands gripped his butt trying to pull him inside her. He stayed just like that not moving, just feathering his lips over her face, neck and upper chest first kissing then licking. Resting on his forearms so his full weight would not crush her, he used his toes to rock up and back, touching and retreating from her. Her frustration was taking on a life of its own. The next time he flirted with entering her she dug all ten of her fingernails into his back. "Rodney!"

He responded to her entreaty almost off-handedly. "Jennifer."

Her hands framed his face again forcing him to look into her eyes. "You-you're torturing me! Please!"

"I'm torturing myself, too." That's when she noticed the intensity in his face. He was holding himself in check to make sure she was completely and thoroughly satisfied before he took anything for himself.

"Then stop! You've been so in control but now I want you to _lose_ control. Don't hold back! Take what you want because I want it, too! Rodney…please!" Her eyes went wide as he pulled his hips back and paused.

"As you wish!" He thrust forward not stopping until he was completely enclosed in her tight warmth. They both gasped at the incredible feeling of rightness, of the way they just seemed to fit each other perfectly. Two halves of a whole. Her Yin to his Yang. Two hearts, one soul.

"Aaahhh!" Jennifer's entire body spasmed with her climax, her eyes rolling back into her head and lights exploding behind her eyelids. She'd thought to keep her eyes open so she could watch his face but the suddenness of her orgasm surprised and stunned her with its power so that all she could do was feel. Thinking was something others did, people who didn't have someone like Rodney to love and make love with.

Quick on the heels of her climax she felt Rodney thrust once, twice then drop his head to her shoulder and groan as his own release went on and on and on. He spilled himself into her until he was totally drained. He moaned and gasped, his hot breath searing her skin. All the strength went out of his limbs and he rested his weight on top of her. Instead of feeling crushed Jennifer felt loved and cherished. Both arms and legs wrapped around him holding him close, to keep him from leaving before she was ready.

They stayed just like that until their heartbeats had almost returned to normal. His hands had slipped beneath her shoulders, fingers flexing and gently massaging her upper back. She felt wetness on her right shoulder. "Rodney?" He didn't respond, just held her tighter. She took hold of his ears, the only part of his head she could reach, and forced him to look at her. The sight that greeted her was something she'd _never_ expected to see. Tears glistened in his bright blue eyes and clung to his lashes. "Rodney, honey, what's wrong?"

"I…" Another tear escaped and he ducked his head back to her shoulder blushing furiously.

"I love you. You can tell me anything."

He levered himself up as he withdrew from her and rolled onto his right side. She turned on her side to face him brushing the spots of moisture from his cheeks. He gave her a soggy laugh. "I thought it was supposed to be the woman who…"

She gave a little laugh, too, and kissed him tenderly. He pulled her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Her right leg carefully draped itself over both of his, the hair tickling her inner thigh. It created such an amazing sensation that she felt herself becoming aroused again surprising her.

"I didn't know that it was possible to…feel _so much_ just from making love. It, well, it's never happened before. Not like that and not to me."

She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It hadn't quite returned to normal yet. His left hand came up to stroke her hair where it lay against her neck. She could tell it comforted him to do this so she just let it happen. Her finger drew designs on his arm a while then her hand curved around his bicep squeezing gently. She rubbed her hand down the outside of his arm until she reached his hand. He turned his wrist so their fingers could intertwine.

Jennifer shivered and he left her for a moment to reach for the sheet and blanket that had been pushed to the foot of the bed. She rolled over so that they were spooning while he covered both of them. He tucked the covers around her shoulders, reached over to turn out the bedside lamp then settled his arm across her stomach to pull her close. She placed a hand on top of his and closed her eyes. Contentment washed over both of them and she was asleep within minutes. He however lay there awake for a long time still processing the emotions and sensations that had overcome him but eventually he too succumbed to the lure of sleep.

*****

It was morning in Atlantis. Jennifer walked Rodney to the door where they kissed and kissed reluctant to part but knowing they would have to eventually because they both had to get to work. Rodney's hand slid down to give her butt a possessive squeeze making her moan. They looked up when they heard throat clearing.

Jared Maitland stood there looking ill at ease.

Jennifer released Rodney and he moved past the botanist, punching him lightly on the shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to Atlantis, Maitland. Bye, Jennifer. Love you."

"Love you too, honey." She watched the man who possessed her heart enter a transport with a wave.

"_That's_ different." Jared poked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Rodney had just disappeared.

"What is?"

"You never liked public displays of affection when _we_ were together."

"It's…different with him." Her unblinking gaze met his. "What do you want, Jared?"

He took in Jennifer's attire. She was wearing Rodney's t-shirt. "I guess I want nothing. You and…"

"Rodney." She said it like it was a caress.

"…are obviously soul mates that are very much in love. Coming here was a mistake. I could have sent a subordinate but I wanted to see you again. I also wanted to apologize for the way we parted and…"

She interrupted him. "You are forgiven, Jared." Her brown eyes drilled into his. "But you should know I was over you a _long time_ ago. Now, if you don't mind, I have to be on duty in a few minutes. I hope you get all you deserve in life." The door slid shut in his face.

*****

By the time Jennifer reached into her closet for a clean uniform, she was again looking toward the future. Jared was a part of her past and that was where he would stay.

Pulling Rodney's t-shirt over her head she held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Oh, _yeah!_ It smelled just like him. Instead of tossing it in the laundry basket, she tucked it under her pillow, just in case something came up and she couldn't see him tonight.

Humming to herself, she turned on the shower and slipped under the warm spray.

**The End**


	6. What is Invisible to Others Another Tag

**Note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to get to my next story. One of my other personalities was busy and I had to wait my turn on the computer. Sigh!

The ending of the original begged for a tag that resolved what happened in the transport after Sheppard and Ronon found the whip and the panties. This is it. Hope y'all like it. (Sorry. Yankee by birth, Southerner by choice.) Oh, yeah, Sweet said it was okay to do this. Many thanks to RoryFaller for her Beta and suggestions.

Cat

**What is Invisible to Others - Another Tag**

John and Ronon had stayed at the party until the very end and were now on their way to their quarters. John had his Spiderman mask in one hand and a beer in the other. Ronon was shoveling the last bite of a cupcake in his mouth. They entered the transport and John reached up to tap the screen but hesitated. He sniffed the air and said, "Do you smell…"

"Sex? Yeah. Who…" He broke off when he stepped on something.

"What's that?"

Ronon bent over to pick up the item. When he stood he held the whip that Jennifer had been sporting as an accessory to her costume.

"Huh, I guess she dropped it." John reached for the screen again.

"She dropped this, too." Ronon was now holding a pair of black bikini panties by one finger.

"Unless they're Rodney's." The Colonel snickered.

Ronon was shaking his head. "Nope. Too small. Have to be Jennifer's. So, what do we do with them?"

John reached for the scrap of lace. "I see the potential for much hilarity at McKay's expense."

"Yeah. So?"

"So…I think, just this once, I'm…gonna let him off the hook."

The big man shrugged. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Besides, there'll be plenty of other opportunities."

"True." Ronon tapped the screen and they disappeared in a flash.

**Rodney's Quarters**

The next morning Rodney was alone in his quarters. He grinned. Jennifer loved him and all was right with the universe. Well, aside from the Wraith. She'd left to shower and change because she had to be on duty soon. He picked up the pieces of his costume, tossed them on the bed then began folding them one piece at a time and placing them in the box they'd come in. When he got to his pants he remembered what he'd stuck in his pocket while in the transport.

Rodney's smile turned to a frown of confusion when he searched the pockets and didn't find the panties he'd placed there after their tryst in the transport. He searched the floor, under the bed then, just for the heck of it, he pulled off the spread, blanket and sheet one at a time looking for them. Moving the pillows he reached between the mattress and the headboard but still found nothing.

He turned in a circle hands on hips then snapped his fingers. _The bathroom!_ The door was open so he stuck his head in but didn't see anything except the towel he'd used after his shower and left on the floor. _Huh! Not there either._ _What did I _do_ with them? They have to be here somewhere._

Rodney searched the room calmly and in an organized manner. He came to the conclusion that the panties were not there and began to get a little nervous. Not for himself but for Jennifer. If someone found them just laying in the transport or worse, in the hall, she'd be embarrassed almost beyond recovery and it would be his fault. He put on his shoes and ran down the hall to the transport he and Jennifer had used the night before. There was not much chance that the item was still there but he had to try. _Nothing! Crap! I have to tell her and she's going to_ kill_ me!_

**The Infirmary**

**A Few Hours Later**

Jennifer came out of the surgical theater stripping off her gown, cap, gloves and mask. She'd been in surgery for several hours but the Marine who'd been badly injured offworld would live to fight another day. He'd be sent back to Earth to recover for a few weeks with several more weeks of rehab but he _would_ be back, as good as new.

She headed for her office to write up her notes. The workstation on her desk was in power saver mode so she popped the top on a bottle of water while it powered up again. The file came up and she began typing. She was fast but not as fast as Rodney. Thinking of the love of her life and what happened last night made her smile. Her face got warm, too. It was a good thing she was alone or she'd definitely have to muddle through teasing at the hands of Amanda and Marie.

Chuckling to herself, she remembered that Rodney had taken her favorite black lace panties as a souvenir after they had sex in the transport. That man was more than a little odd at times. He had to be kidding so naturally she would get them back later.

"Jennifer?"

She looked up to see the object of her affections in the doorway of her office. He was wearing the strangest expression. His face said he was happy but his eyes darted around nervously as he shifted his feet and rubbed his hands together. "Rodney!" Jennifer came around the desk and gave him a semi-passionate kiss. When she looked up several of her staff was watching. She rolled her eyes and took Rodney's hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure. Um, I gotta tell you something and I hope you won't be too, you know, mad or anything 'cause I didn't do it on purpose."

"What is it?" He made a few false starts but couldn't seem to say what he wanted to say. As they passed through the Infirmary and were close to the exit he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. Those that were close to the couple looked up sharply when they heard, "WHAT?!?! Rodney, how could you lose_…_it?"

"Jennifer! Keep your voice down. We'll find…it. We just have to keep looking."

She jerked her hand from his and crossed her arms, sparks shooting from her brown eyes. "Oh? And _where_ do you suggest we start? Lost and Found?"

Rodney sputtered and stuttered then fell silent. Just before they passed out of hearing range of the Infirmary the medics heard him say, "We're still gonna go eat, right?"

**In the Hall**

Rodney and Jennifer had separated to look for the missing article of clothing then met back at the transport again.

"Nothing. You?" Jennifer asked.

"Not a damned thing." Rodney wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her but didn't know if she would allow it. "I, uh, I'm sorry about this. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Of course. It's not your fault. Though right about now I wish I hadn't put my name in them."

He laughed and hugged her. "I never bothered with putting my name in my boxers. Somehow I always get them back from the laundry."

Jennifer laughed too and poked him in the stomach. "I wouldn't know about that, honey. You went commando last night though I have heard stories."

"So, what now?"

"Hmm. How about we retrace our steps?"

"Good idea." Rodney gestured and they headed for the Rec Room.

**The Infirmary**

John Sheppard made his way to the Infirmary carrying a small bag. Trying to be unobtrusive he looked around for Jennifer. Not finding her he started to leave again but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ah, Colonel. What can I do for ya today?" Carson Beckett came toward him with a welcoming smile.

"Uh, well, I was kinda looking for Keller."

"Colonel, you've hurt m' feelings." The doctor said in a mock wounded tone, one hand over his heart. "I was your doctor for three years and now you've gone and defected just as Rodney has."

"It's nothing like that, Doc. I, uh, well, I've got somethin' that belongs to her. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Not a clue. There's a rumor goin' around that she and Rodney left here a couple of hours ago looking quite cozy all the way up until they started arguing." To Carson's surprise this made John laugh. "Ach, what's so funny, now? They've only just gotten together and already they're fightin'."

"I'm not laughing about that. It's just that, well, I might know why they're having a little spat."

"Oh?" Carson's curiosity was piqued and he smiled eagerly at the possibility he might be privy to some fresh gossip. "So tell me."

"Sorry, Doc. No can do. Normally I would take any opportunity to embarrass or annoy Rodney but since doing so would also embarrass and annoy Keller, well, let's just say this one is a freebie." Carson's face showed such disappointment that John added, "Next time. Promise. I'll even let you help."

"Thanks!" Carson rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"That being said…" he handed Carson the bag "…could you give this to Keller for me?"

"Certainly, Colonel."

**The Rec Room**

"Okay. First, we danced."

Rodney shook his finger and chuckled. "We didn't just _dance_, Jennifer. _We_ put on a _show_!"

"That we did." She took both of his hands. "So, let's dance."

"I'm way ahead of you." Rodney produced a remote and music began to play. Not like the night before. Last night was wild and passionate. This time it was slow and romantic. _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden flowed out of the hidden speakers. He took Jennifer in his arms, his right arm around her waist and her right hand clasped in his left. They shuffled around the empty dance floor, their movements slow and languid, completely the opposite of their previous experience. "It's a good thing we're alone. We'd probably look odd to anyone watching. Me in my uniform and you in your surgical scrubs instead of our costumes."

"Who cares? We're retracing our steps and this is how it all started."

Jennifer brought her arms up around Rodney's neck and gave him a kiss. "It certainly did."

They finished dancing with a small flourish and left the Rec Room with Jennifer dragging Rodney behind her just as she had the night before.

**In the Transport**

Jennifer palmed the sensor and they stepped inside the transport allowing the door to close.

"Next…"

"…I pushed you up against the wall like this." She pressed him back against the wall with her body moving side to side and up and down while holding his hands beside his head. "Then I did this…" Her hands went up under his shirt and rubbed his stomach and chest.

"And I did this…" Rodney brought his hands to her shoulders and slid them down over her breasts. Just like before she moaned and pressed tighter against him while he let his hands slide down her thighs then to her backside. She kissed him, their tongues dancing and sliding over each other. He pulled his lips from hers, both panting from arousal. "Then you…"

"Yeah. I remember what happened next. That's the reason we're here." Jennifer pushed away from him and looked around. "Well, they're not here."

"I told you that. I checked before coming to the Infirmary." He sighed as he reached up to tap the screen but paused just before touching it. "Wait! We went somewhere else before we went to my quarters."

"Oh, that's right!" She waited for him to continue but he stayed silent. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"_Where_ did we _go_?" Jennifer had her hands on her hips, more to keep from grabbing Rodney and having a repeat of the previous night than because she was ticked off. "I was a little busy at the time."

"Yeah, well so was I." Rodney thought a bit. "Alright, come here." He gestured and Jennifer stepped forward. "Okay, you took off your…"

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it."

"Then we started to, uh…and I turned you around so we could…" He pushed her up against the wall the way he had the night before. To help his memory Jennifer grabbed his shoulders and rubbed against him making him moan. She moaned herself when she felt him grow hard against the softness of her belly. His hands came down to her hips to hold her still.

"Jennifer, please…" He gasped. "I remember where we went!" His hand reached for the screen again, tapped and the door opened on a small balcony facing the East pier. "And here we are."

**Overlooking the East Pier**

"There's nothing here either." A sly smile eased its way onto Jennifer's face. "You know, it's kinda nice here with just the two of us."

"Right." The tone in her voice brought Rodney's gaze to her face. She was smiling at him that way again and his resistance, had there been any, dissolved in the golden sunlight of mid-afternoon. They came together, hands clutching at each other and lips locked as they sank to the floor.

Rodney pulled his lips from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear then down her neck. He pushed her top up out of the way and used his teeth to draw her lacy bra down so he could take a hard nub in his mouth.

Jennifer arched toward him her hands on the back of his head to hold him in place as he switched to the other side. She gasped and pressed even closer. Then pushing him away she kissed him again as she unbuckled his belt and lowered the zipper.

While she was busy doing that she found that Rodney had been doing the same to her…sort of. He'd managed to work her pants down before she realized what was happening. Underneath she had on white bikini panties. He leaned back so he could read the writing on the front and smiled. "Science Rocks?"

Jennifer smiled, too. "Well, if you can wear funky undies so can I. Speaking of which, let's see what they say today…" He let her peel his pants down to expose his boxers and giggled. There was a picture of a brain in a jar with the words "Mad Scientist" next to it. "I love them! Now take them off!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees with her help then did the same for her. Jennifer shoved her hands up under Rodney's shirt to feel his chest and stomach while he caressed her abdomen before slipping his hand between her thighs.

"Mmm. Don't stop." Obediently Rodney moved his hand up until he touched her warm flesh, the curly hairs tickling his hand. He leaned down to kiss her just as he slipped a finger inside. "Oh! Oh!" She took him by the shoulders and urged him on top of her.

Rodney removed his hand from between her thighs. He rested his forearms on either side of her head as he lowered himself until his hips came into contact with hers. He moved forward and touched his hardness to her warm wet opening. She tilted her hips trying to get him to hurry and he obliged her by thrusting forward until he was totally inside her. They both gasped at the feeling. Jennifer grasped his head between her hands and touched the crease of his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and brushed her tongue with his tangling them together.

Jennifer moaned with each thrust of Rodney's hips. Because her pants were down around her knees she was unable to wrap her legs around his waist as she wanted to. She settled for circling her hips then tilting her pelvis forward and back. Every time she changed the direction of her movement he groaned. She stroked her hands through his hair, down his neck to his shoulders then down his ribs to his backside. Her fingers dug into his flesh with each thrust.

The rhythm of his breathing and movements changed became more frenzied. The first wave of her orgasm hit her without warning causing her voice to rise in response. Just as before they both called out with their pleasure, the sound echoing around the city. The clenching of Jennifer's internal muscles made Rodney's own orgasm go on and on and on.

Rodney's muscles went lax and he collapsed on top of Jennifer. They stayed just like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was just a few minutes. Panting, Rodney rolled to the side. Between gasps he said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to squash you. It's just that you feel so…mmm…incredible!"

"Yeah. You too!" Jennifer rolled away from him onto her knees then to her feet to pull her clothing back into position. Grinning, she reached down and helped Rodney to stand then pulled up first his boxers then his pants. When it came time to zip up she deliberately stroked her fingers over him causing him to harden again.

"Jennifer, please _stop_! We have to get back to work and if you keep that up, well, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You're right. We should get on with this retracing our steps thing."

Rodney finger combed his hair. "Why bother? Best case, they're long gone and we'll never see them again. Worst case, Sheppard's found them and will use them to embarrass me in some way."

"Why would _you_ be embarrassed? They're _my_ panties?" She laid her head on Rodney's chest when he gathered her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I won't let that happen, even if I have to find a creative way to kill Sheppard and dispose of the body."

Jennifer's right hand resting over his heart slid up around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but my self-esteem requires constant reinforcement so feel free to say it as much as you want."

"Mmm. I will." And she kissed him again.

**The East Pier**

Richard Woolsey stared at his monitor and scowled. A born administrator, his area of expertise was the law, rules and regulations, not medicine, botany, geology or physics. He found the reports from these departments tough going. The headache he had made it feel like his head would explode. _Maybe a walk on the pier will help me relax._ He pushed back from the desk and stood.

"Amelia, I'm taking a short break. If anyone needs me, I'll be on the pier."

"Yes, sir."

He stood on the pier as he had the night before, hands in pockets, watching the water. There was a light breeze causing small waves to flow into each other and slap lightly against the supports.

The sound and scent of the water did its work. He could feel his mind and body calming. The churning slowed and came to a stop and the pain began to release its hold. He took a deep breath, held it then let it slowly out. And just like the previous night he heard a scream. It echoed around the spires of the city then faded. Last night he'd thought he'd imagined it but not this time. He tapped his headset.

"Woolsey to Sheppard."

"_Sheppard."_

"This might sound strange but I'm on the East pier and I just heard…screaming."

"_Yeah, I heard it too. It came from the top of the Northeast tower. I'm on it."_

* * * * *

Sheppard signed off, laid his golf club aside then headed for the transport. He had a hunch and wanted to check things out before he called for reinforcements. Stepping into the transport he tapped the screen and light engulfed him. The door opened on a tender scene. He stood there with a smirk and arms crossed as he watched Rodney and Jennifer kissing. No, they weren't just kissing. He hesitated to use a grade school metaphor but it was the only thing that fit. They were _making out_. He grinned and said, "There's any number of things I could say right now but most of them would get my face slapped."

"John! Uh, w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask _you_ that."

"We're, uh, looking for…something we…" Rodney started and Jennifer finished.

"…lost." She looked down at her hands twisting together.

Sheppard rubbed a hand though his hair. "Oh, uh, about that…"

"_You_ found my…it?"

"Yeah." His face came over with a rueful smile. "We found them in the…"

"We?! Who's 'we'?" Jennifer squeaked in embarrassment. She covered her reddened face with both hands. "No, don't tell me. Ronon, right?"

"Uuuhhhh…" Sheppard didn't need to answer. His face said it all.

"What did you do with…it?"

"I put it in a bag and left it with Carson."

"Argh!" Jennifer pushed past both men, tapped the screen and was gone.

The men exchanged a glance then Rodney rubbed his hands together. "Wanna go get a snack?"

**The Infirmary**

Carson peered into the eyepiece of the microscope, adjusted the fine focus then used the remote to project what he was seeing onto the large monitor. He stood there looking at the enlarged image with a thoughtful expression then his eyes moved to the bag on the worktable to his left. He was burning to know what was in the bag that Colonel Sheppard had left for Jennifer. Without conscious thought his hand reached for the bag but drew back. "No! That would be an invasion of Jennifer's privacy."

"What would be an invasion of Jennifer's privacy, Carson?" Amanda Cole asked making Carson jump; he'd thought he was alone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that…well, Colonel Sheppard left something for her and…"

"…and it's driving you crazy because you don't know what's in it."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah. I'm curious but…"

"Bu-ut…" Amanda got a thoughtful look. "…maybe we could…"

"…put it under the scanner."

She grinned. "You read my mind."

Amanda and Carson glanced around but they were alone near the scanning equipment. Carson placed the bag on the table while Amanda started the procedure then he joined her at the monitor. An image appeared and they both looked at it in confusion. Part of the image was coiled like a sleeping snake but Carson knew that Jennifer had a fear of snakes that bordered on phobia so it was unlikely it was a rubber snake. The other part was a mystery. It was just a black amorphous blob. "Now what d'ya suppose that is?"

Before Amanda could answer the image blurred then the object was gone. "It's _supposed_ to be none of your business." The doctors turned to see Jennifer Keller, arms crossed, one hand holding the bag. She walked over to stand in front of Amanda and Carson and they looked down at their feet guiltily.

Shaking the bag in their faces Jennifer said, "_Shame_ on both of you!" then stalked away.

"Hey, where're ya goin'? You're on duty for a couple more hours." Carson shouted after her.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Deal with it!" At the exit she turned to glare at him and Amanda. "Call me if there's an emergency."

* * * * *

As she headed for her quarters she stopped at the incinerator and dropped the bag in. She waited for the _zzzt_ that meant the items had met their ignoble end. Rodney wanting a pair of her panties as a souvenir was silly. He was probably joking. Smiling to herself she went to her quarters to shower and work on research.

Hours later her stomach rumbled reminding her that she and Rodney had planned on going to lunch together before they went on their little…adventure. All in all it had turned out just fine. They'd danced again then had some fun on the balcony. _And_ she found the panties she'd lost the night before without too much embarrassment. She knew for a fact that Sheppard enjoyed making Rodney's life miserable but he wouldn't purposely hurt her and the thought made her smile. No one would ever know what was in the bag he'd left in the Infirmary.

She started to call Rodney and invite him to dinner in the Mess Hall but changed her mind. Instead she contacted the Mess Hall and ordered food for two to be delivered to Rodney's quarters at 1945. _I need to make sure he doesn't arrive before I get everything ready._ She smiled slyly and tapped her headset.

"Hey, it's Jennifer…I need your help…Yes…Keep Rodney away from his quarters until 2000…Thanks! I knew I could count on you."

* * * * *

Radek Zelenka was sitting across from Rodney who was hunched over a piece of equipment from Janus' lab that had been catalogued but not examined…until now. Through trickery and judicious use of flattery, Radek was able to keep the physicist occupied as Jennifer had asked him to. He checked the time. Now he had to convince his friend and department head to leave. "Rodney, you've been working for hours without a break. Why don't you go get something to eat, get some sleep and come back to it in the morning?"

"I'm on the verge of figuring out what this thing does. I just need a few more…" His voice faded out as he drifted back into his work. He also didn't hear Radek snort in frustration. The Czech pushed back from his workstation, walked over and snapped his fingers in front of Rodney's face. "What?"

"It seems that being subtle is not going to work so…I will tell you the truth."

"What truth? What have you heard? Is it something bad?" He kept firing questions at his SIC without waiting for a response. "It _is_ something bad! What is it? Tell me!"

Radek groaned. "No, it's nothing like that. The truth is…Jennifer has arranged a special evening for the two of you in your quarters. She asked me to keep you occupied until, well, _now_."

Rodney was wide-eyed. "Really?" He headed for the door then stopped on the threshold. "Uh, thanks, Radek."

"You are welcome and remember to look surprised. Now get out of here so I can make an incredible discovery and have it named after me."

* * * * *

Jennifer made one last check of the room to make sure everything was in place. Table set for two, check. Candles lit, check. Flowers on the table, check. Special outfit, check. Bed turned down, check. She glanced at the clock just as the door slid open and there he was, the man she loved. Smiling nervously, she waited for his response.

Rodney didn't have to feign surprise. He was astonished. His quarters had been transformed into a romantic getaway. Jennifer was standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. The soft glow from the candles made her look like an angel. Without a word he took her in his arms and hugged her against his chest. "You did all this?"

"Yeah. Do you…like it?"

"Of course I do. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just thought it would be nice for us to have a quiet dinner together." Jennifer smiled ruefully. "It's not like we've had a normal date yet. One drink and the costume party the other night." Letting her eyes roam over his face, she could barely concentrate on what he was saying because she wanted to make love to him again. Unlike this last night and morning, she wanted this time to be slow and sweet then she wanted to wake up beside him in the morning, their naked bodies spooned together.

The physicist broke into her musings. "Jennifer, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"It's about what you're wearing. I, uh…"

Jennifer looked down at the oversized t-shirt and boxers with M&M's on the front. She'd gotten them from Rodney's dresser and put them on to be silly. "Hehe! I thought it would be a nice change from my uniform."

"Well, you look…adorable." He gathered her against his chest again and kissed her temple. She had her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. She was quite content to stay that way but dinner was getting cold so she eased out of his arms, used the remote to start the music then made a gesture. "Doctor McKay, dinner is served."

About two hours later Jennifer had enough dinner and was ready to get on with the next step: dessert. To get them started she pushed back from the table, rolled it out of the way then turned to face Rodney. With an exaggerated sway of her hips she walked toward him. He'd remained seated watching her with a curious stare then started laughing.

Jennifer stopped her approach, hands on hips. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It just the idea of you trying to seduce me dressed in _my_ clothes, well, it's just…" he could see she wasn't as amused as he was, "…not…as…funny…as I first thought."

"Maybe I should change, don't you think?" She watched his eyes widened when she pushed the boxers down and let them fall to the floor then pulled his baggy t-shirt off over her head. Underneath she was wearing blue plaid sleep shorts that ended at her upper thighs and a bright blue drawstring at the waist. Her t-shirt was a bright blue to match the shorts.

"Very nice. And much more alluring."

"Thanks." Her hands reached for the hem of her top.

"What are you doing?"

"Unless things have changed since the other night, this is one of the first steps in preparing to make love." She dropped her hands.

Rodney stood and put his hands on her shoulders letting them slide down to grip her biceps giving them a light caress. "Yes, it is, most of the time but…"

She was taken aback. "You _don't_ want to make love with me?"

"I do but, uh…"

"Rodney!"

"Jennifer, you are smart, funny and very sweet and deserve so much more than for a man to just want you for, well, sex. I also want us to talk, take walks, watch movies, sit and read together or any of a hundred other things that involve just spending time together." His hands continued down her arms to take her hands. "Tonight, when we go to bed, I just want to hold you in my arms and be close to you."

Jennifer turned her hands so she and Rodney were palm to palm then weaved their fingers together. "If that's what you want then that is what you'll have." She stepped closer to him, placing his hands on her waist while she framed his face and rubbed her lips over his. His fingers clenched lightly on her hips. "I'll get dressed and we'll go for a walk."

**Later That Night**

Rodney awoke to find Jennifer astride his hips and her hands up under his shirt. Her fingers whispering over his chest playing with the hairs left a trail of heat in their wake. As soon as she saw that he was awake she leaned down to kiss him. She pressed her tongue to the crease of his lips and he allowed her entrance. Their tongues twined together slipping and sliding against each other further stoking the fire.

"Take your clothes off, Rodney." She demanded.

"Only if you take yours off, too."

Within seconds they were both completely naked. Jennifer placed her knees on either side of Rodney's hips again and her hands beside his head. The external light filtered through the colored glass of the windows giving the room just enough illumination for Rodney to be able to see her face. She leaned down to kiss him, pressing her upper body firmly into contact with his. _He makes the most wonderful mattress!_

Rodney felt himself hardening the second she touched him though he'd been in the twilight of sleep. He liked the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands framed her face while they kissed then he moved them to her back to pull her even closer. He let his hands smooth down her ribs to the sway of her back then to her hips. Those talented hands then went down to gently squeeze her firm butt.

Jennifer moaned into his mouth when his calloused fingertips trailed up her sides to the outsides of her breasts. His thumbs slipped between them to circle the hard nubs of her nipples. The sensations were so intense she tried to push away but his hands followed relentlessly until she could barely stand it. "Oh, Rodney!" Those feelings gained momentum when she moved her legs up and over his to rest between them. She kissed his cheeks, chin, neck, sternum as she took hold of his shoulders so she could pull herself up and down rubbing against his body making him moan.

Rodney rolled them so he could look down into her beautiful face, her hair spread across his pillow. He drew his right hand up her side then over to gently squeeze her breast. His thumb and forefinger pinched the hard nub of her nipple causing her to gasp and arch up off the bed bringing the dampness at the juncture of her thighs into contact with the wrinkled sacks between his thighs. He held in a moan at the sensations swirling through his body as he rolled onto his left hip so he could touch the curly hairs. He eased a finger between her folds to touch the small pearl of nerves at the top.

His legs had Jennifer's trapped between them restricting movement. She bucked and twisted, her hands gripping him so tightly her short nails left crescent moon shapes in his forearms that would be there for a while. He was relentless in his manipulation of her most sensitive spot. She felt herself rushing toward the pinnacle faster than she thought was possible but didn't want to go over alone so, to distract him, she brought his head down for a long, hot, searing kiss while one hand reached down to squeeze one of his butt cheeks. The distraction worked.

Rodney's arms went around Jennifer and he rolled them so she was above him once more. Using his superior strength, he lifted her up onto her knees again. She knew what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige. Rocking side to side on her knees to adjust her position she brought both hands to his chest then reached between then to wrap her right hand around his erection. A few firm strokes had him moaning again. "Mmm. Jen-ni-fer!" Her thumb rubbed over the ultrasensitive tip, a drop of moisture came out and she smiled as she guided him to her entrance. Before he knew it he was enclosed in her tight warmth.

Rodney's hands settled on her hips to help her raise and lower herself. They were both covered in a sheen of perspiration and breathing hard, panting like dogs on a hot afternoon. Once in this position it didn't take long for them to head for the summit again and when they reached it they both cried out.

Jennifer could no longer hold herself upright even with Rodney's help. Not that he was much help. His hands still rested on her hips but the tension in his arms and body was gone. She flopped bonelessly onto his chest then rolled to the side, his fading erection sliding out of her. One leg stayed over both of his, an arm across his chest. He kept an arm around her back curling her close to his side. Rubbing his cheek on the top of her head he sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"Mmm. I love hearing you say you love me."

They had kicked the covers to the side and Rodney pulled them up and over the two of them. Jennifer's head was nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her warm breath whispering over his skin. He could feel her smiling against him as the rhythm of her breathing changed, became more shallow, as she drifted into sleep.

He wondered how long he should wait before asking her to marry him. Probably not for at least a few months…unless she asked him first, which was always a possibility. A few minutes later he followed her into the land of dreams and instead of a giant whale he dreamt about the life he hoped they would have together.

**The Next Morning**

John and Rodney arrived at the transport at the same time. Not difficult to do seeing as their quarters were very close to each other. They were on their way to the Mess Hall to meet Teyla and Ronon for breakfast. Rodney was smiling and rocking back and forth on his toes.

"So, how did you sleep last night, Rodney?"

"Great! You?"

"Not so good." John yawned and rubbed his head making his hair stand up more than usual. "Long about midnight something woke me up and it took me a while to get back to sleep."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Rodney brushed imaginary specks from his pristine uniform jacket. "_I_ slept like a log."

They arrived at the Mess Hall, collected their food and went to their usual table already occupied by Teyla and Ronon. Rodney was just about to take a sip of coffee when John said, "By the way, Rodney, did you know that the walls on the barracks level _aren't_ soundproof?"

**The End**


End file.
